High School Never Ends
by xoxoeosvugirl
Summary: Sequel to "The New Girl" and second in the OMSVU series. Very AU. A high school reunion gone bad starts another scandalous chain of events on the Upper East Side. E/O! I moved this to Crossovers. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**SVU Precinct**

**8:34 P.M**

Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler were finishing up work for the day at the precinct. It was a usual day, arresting perps and doing paperwork.

"Liv, what are you doing tonight?" Elliot asked suddenly. Olivia looked up.

"I was thinking of just going home and watching a movie, why?" she asked.

"Can I come over? It was going to be a boring night anyway."

"Sure," Olivia said. Why not, right?

*****

"So, what movie are you watching?" Elliot asked.

"Coco Before Chanel," Olivia answered, showing him the DVD. Elliot's face fell.

"Aw, Liv," he whined like a little kid. "Do we have to? What's wrong with Quantum of Solace?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "That James Bond stuff is so overdone. We pretty much live it," she reminded him. "Coco Before Chanel is a wonderful story of romance, hardships and fashion."

"Yeah, real hardships," Elliot said sarcastically. "Omigod, I broke a nail!"

"Shut up," Olivia joked. There was a knock on the door. Olivia opened it. The mailperson, Koki, handed Olivia a fat white envelope.

"What is it?" Elliot asked. Olivia opened it.

"'Dear Olivia Benson, we are inviting you to join us at the Constance Billard/St. Judes School's 20th Reunion! We hope you can attend. The reception will begin at noon on April 19 on the Vanderbilt patio of the Chateau de Mer. It will end at six p.m. We cannot wait to hear exciting stories from our alumni! Best Wishes, Headmistress Queller and Headmaster Kirk.'"

"Queller and Kirk are still working there?" Elliot asked. "I thought they would have kicked the bucket by now."

"Are you going to this?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know," Elliot said. "Are you going?"

"I don't think so," Olivia admitted. "I mean, there are a lot of perps out there."

"Cragen will give us the day off."

"Is anybody else going?" Olivia asked.

"I hope Casey and Alex are," Elliot said. "I haven't seen Alex in years. Munch is, I think. Cragen didn't go to St. Jude's, remember? But he was at Camp Birch Hill that summer."

"Yeah, me and Jenny were CIT's and I got that crazy stomach bug," Olivia recalled, laughing.

"Have you heard from Jenny lately?" Elliot asked. Olivia shrugged.

"Sometimes we e-mail, and she sent me clothes. She's a fashion designer now, remember. Plus she invited me to Fashion Week last fall, but I didn't go. I think she's going to the reunion."

"Why not then?" Elliot asked. "Let's go. Besides, the Chateau isn't that far away. Only about a twenty minute drive."

"It's on the Upper East Side," Olivia protested. "For people like us, that's a whole planet away."

"We went to that school, too," Elliot insisted. "We belong just as much as they do. Let's go, Liv."

Olivia smiled. "Okay."


	2. PS: I Loathe You

**Chateau de Mer**

**11:56 A.M **

**T Minus Four Minutes**

"Formation, ladies," Blair Waldorf, now a high powered, 38 year old Yale graduate attorney, commanded. Penelope, Hazel, Kati, and Nelly (all Ivy grads and professionals, of course) all lined up. Sure, they were twenty years older, had a few more wrinkles (and Botox injections) then they did senior year, but they were all pretty much the same.

"Now remember, this is our last chance to show the Constance alumni that we are still as fabulous and in charge as we were twenty years ago," Blair reminded them.

"There's going to be another reunion in ten years," Penelope reminded her.

"No, I mean _before_."

"Before what?" Hazel asked.

"Before we join the Over Fourty Club." Blair's posse gasped.

"Now, let's walk." The girls started strutting towards the Vanderbilt patio, looking suspiciously like the Lipstick Jungle. Only, you know, real.

"I wonder who will show up," Nelly asked.

"I wonder who won't," Penelope added.

"I know one person who won't," Hazel snipped.

"Who?" Blair asked.

"Remember Olivia Benson?"

"Ew!" Blair snapped. "Don't make me gag. I was so glad the day I graduated because I knew I would never have to see her ugly face again."

"I doubt she's going," Kati said.

"Okay, so me, Hazel, and Kati are at table thirteen, and Penelope and Nelly are at fifteen." Blair searched the mostly empty tables for their name cards. People were beginning to trickle in, some who Blair recognized, some older then her and some younger.

"Blair, I read about you in Ladies Professional Weekly!" Allison Murphy, a former wannabe junior said.

"Hey, Allison," Blair greeted her. Immediately after she sat down, a waiter rushed over with a mimosa.

"Thank you," Blair said.

"Certainly Ms. Waldorf," he said.

*****

"Do you know where the Vanderbilt patio is?" Olivia asked Elliot. "I've never been here before."

"Me neither," Elliot agreed. "I'm assuming it's outside, though."

"Don't be a wiseass," Olivia joked. "Of course it's outside."

"Thanks for letting me be your date," Elliot said.

"No problem," Olivia said. "Except you went to St. Jude's, so it's not like we're really dates."

"We're sitting at the same table and we arrived in the same car, so I think that counts as being dates," Elliot said. Olivia rolled her eyes.

By the time they got to the patio, it was twelve ten and the outdoor area was packed with Constance/St. Judes alumni sipping mimosas and talking about what had happened in the last twenty years.

"Liana Harris is on her third album."

"No way! Jenny Humphrey had a Fashion Week show?"

"Blair graduated summa cum laude."

"You know Isabel Coates? She moved to Israel."

"Please, that's so old news. She moved junior year."

"Hazel's still single. And she's on her third nose job."

"Lauren finally lost all that weight."

"Kathy had six kids. And she's on her fourth husband. Brad Marchesa or something."

"Didn't she get married to Elliot for like, two milliseconds?"

"Olivia became a cop."

"Jocelyn became a star reporter."

"Chuck became a good person."

"OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"This reminds me of being in the courtyard every morning," Elliot said.

"It never ends," Olivia murmured. "Here's our table."

"Hate to break it to you, but we didn't change much either," he reminded her.

"We changed so much!" Olivia exclaimed. "We're completely different people."

"Really? We wanted to be detectives then and what are we doing now? You look the same, more or less, and you still stand up for the victims."

"Remember how Blair used to call the loser girls the victims?" Olivia asked. "That was so mean."

"No kidding. Hopefully she's not coming."

"Where's Serena?" someone asked. Olivia closed her eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me." Elliot patted her arm.

"Don't make eye contact," he whispered.

"Well, well. Olivia Benson," Blair said snidely. She looked her up and down. "Looks like your fashion sense hasn't improved much. Your taste in men, either."

Olivia slammed down her champagne glass and looked Blair in the eye. "Oh, it's you. I guess evil doesn't die as quickly as I thought." Elliot's jaw dropped. That was not the Olivia he knew. Olivia was compassionate and sweet. She would never hurt a fly (unless it raped another fly!). She was not snide, snippy or bitchy. And that comment was all of the above.

Blair wasn't fazed. "Well, it looks like your personality hasn't changed much either," she said. "You're still trying to go where you don't belong."

"I was invited, Blair," Olivia reminded her. "I belong just as much as you do."

Blair smirked. "Judging by that dress-if you dare to call it that-you don't. What is it, polyester?"

"Silk," Olivia corrected.

"And it looks like you could use a facelift," Blair continued.

"Shut up!" Olivia snapped. She grabbled her bowl of gazpacho and dumped it over Blair's head.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Blair snapped. She dumped her Mimosa all over Olivia's blue dress. "Wow, I didn't think that crappy piece of fabric could get any worse, but I was wrong!"

"I hope you like your hair a la mode!" Olivia screamed. She grabbed a bowl of gelato from a passing waiter. "Excuse me-" he protested. But Olivia dropped it into Blair's lap before he could grab the ice cream back.

"Olivia-" Elliot said.

"What is wrong with you?" Blair screeched. She slapped Olivia across the face.

"You did not just do that," Oliva snapped.

"Oh yes I did," Blair retorted. "Why do you think you were invited? It was probably just a computer error! You know you never belonged here! You should have never been here in the first place!"

"Leave me alone!" Olivia shouted. She shoved Blair away. Everyone was whispering and videotaping it with their iPhones and Blackberries.

"Liv, just calm down," Elliot said.

Blair shoved Olivia into a passing waiter.

"Shit!" the waiter swore.

Olivia stomped off.

"Livvy, wait," Elliot said, following her through the inside entrance.

*****

"What was that?" Casey Novak asked John Munch.

Munch shrugged. "It's like sophomore year all over again," he said.

"Tell me about it."

"Do you think we should go talk to her?"

"Nah, El followed her. Let's go check out the pool garden," Munch suggested.

"They have pool gardens?" Casey asked. Munch nodded.

"Besides, Serena van der Woodsen is over there," Munch said. Casey rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Mr. Starstruck, come on," she said. While they walked over there, they saw Serena, who was now a socialite, interior designer, and financial analyst (like her mother, Lily) at the bar.

"Serena! Hi!" Munch exclaimed.

"Oh, hi. John, right?" Serena asked. "I need another drink," she practically begged.

"Why?" Casey asked.

"Ugh, you don't want to know," Serena groaned. "I would gladly trade a million dollars not to be at table twenty four right now."

"Well, Olivia and Elliot went off somewhere," Casey started.

"Aww! They're back together! This is just like high school," Serena said. Munch snickered.

"So we have two empty seats for now if you want to join us," Casey offered. Serena sighed.

"Oh, thanks, so much." Serena took her champagne and went back to table fifteen with Munch and Casey. "Have any of you seen Blair? I've been looking for her all afternoon."

"She's at our table," Munch said. "Her and Liv totally had a catfight. It was hilarious." He showed Serena the cell phone video.

"John! Delete that!" Casey demanded.

"Why? This is YouTube material here," Munch insisted. "I could be like iCarly. How does iMunch sound?"

"iThink it iSounds iRidiculous," Casey practically spat.

"Now you're the one who sounds iRidiculous," Munch retorted.

"Blair!" Serena squealed. "Omigod! How is everything?"

"Omigod, S!" Blair said. They hugged. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be at table twenty four?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "I was, but Liana brought her annoying brother, who was taking time off in the Bahamas the last year and has been droning on and on for hours."

"What's his name again?" Blair asked.

"Lowell. Lowell Harris," Serena practically spat his name. "Oh my God! Since I sat down it's been, 'The Bahamas this' and 'The Bahamas that' and 'I saw Angelina Jolie in the Bahamas.' Enough already!"

"Wait. Lowell Harris?" Casey asked suspiciously. "That's the CO that tried to rape Olivia last year! He was in jail for the last year until he won an appeal."

Serena was confused. "What are you talking about? Lowell Harris never went to jail. He decided to turn over a new leaf in the Carribean."

"No, he tried to rape and kill Olivia Benson while she was working undercover last year," Munch explained. "We threw his ass in jail. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Me neither!" Blair said.

"B, why is your dress like that?" Serena asked.

"Olivia," she snapped.

"I have the evidence to prove it," Munch bragged, waving his phone in the air.

"JOHN!"

*****

"Olivia, wait up!" Elliot called. Olivia was walking down the hallway of the lobby. "Liv, just hold on a sec!"

"No, Elliot," Olivia snapped. "I'm going home."

Elliot took a deep breath. This was his last shot. "Well, we took my car, remember? And I have the keys." Olivia smiled shyly.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay a few more minutes," Olivia joked. "Want to go by the pool? Serena van der Woodsen's sitting there and I want to say hi."

"Sure," Elliot agreed.

Uh oh.


	3. Press Wars

**Chateau del Mar**

**Vanderbilt Patio**

**1:03 P.M**

Elliot was glad that he had cheered Olivia up. Nobody deserved to treat Olivia like Blair had. She was his best friend and his partner-even when she forced him to watch "Coco Chanel: The Movie" or whatever it was called. He wanted to see Serena too.

All of a sudden, Olivia stopped short, right in front of table 24.

"...yeah, so the day I went to Atlantis, I saw Angelina Jolie and Reese Witherspoon," Lowell Harris was bragging.

Liana rolled her eyes. "Lowell, you said that already," she said.

"The Bahamas is gonna be the new St. Barts," he insisted.

"What did you say?" Olivia snapped.

"Huh?" Lowell asked. He went pale when he saw Olivia.

"You said you were in the Bahamas? I'm lost here. Was that before or after you tried to rape and kill me and got thrown in jail?" Olivia put her hands on her hips.

"You did WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Liana screeched. She stood up. The entire table fell silent.

"Liv, let's just go," Elliot whispered.

"You are a disgusting pervert!" Liana shouted, shoving her brother.

_Gossip Girl Voiceover_

_Spotted: Lowell Harris, taking a dip. What could he have done to get his superstar sister so mad? We'd all like to know. _

_XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl  
_

*****

Sophie Hayward, who was now a reporter for CNN, was taking a ten-minute break at Kennedy Park, the park only fifty yards away from the Chateau de Mer when she saw a group of people arguing near the hotel pool. Her mood immediately perked up. She loved filming people arguing. It was part America's Funniest Home Videos, part Candid Camera, and part What Would You Do? And it was 100% satisfying when they found out they were live.

"Are you following me?" she asked Dave the cameraman. He nodded.

"You are a disgusting pervert!" she heard. Interestingly enough, it sounded like Liana Harris, the American Idol winner.

"Intriguing," she observed, walking closer. Sophie watched as Liana shoved a not-too-attractive guy. He fell back slowly-or that's how it appeared. Finally, he fell backwards into the pool. Water splashed everywhere.

"Bitch!" the guy swore. Sophie snickered. Wait a second...was that Olivia Benson, her old best friend? This day couldn't get any weirder!

"Hayward?" Olivia asked.

"Benson?" Sophie asked in disbelief. "Aiieee! Ehmagod!" They squealed and hugged.

In the pool, Not So Attractive was treading water, trying to float while his ugly Gucci suit billowed out. Sophie giggled. He looked like a penguin from Happy Feet, if Happy Feet casted ugly, pre-middle aged tacky guys who thought they were cool.

"Ahem," Dave the Cameraman coughed, pointing to the red light on the top of the camera. "We're live."

Olivia looked at the CNN microphone in Sophie's hands. "You work for CNN now? Wasn't that your dream?" She forgot about Lowell for a minute.

"It was! And now I got what I wanted! Did you become a detective?"

Olivia smiled.

"We're live!" Dave insisted. Olivia smirked and grabbed Sophie's microphone.

"In fact, this guy in the pool-hey camera guy, see the ugly asshole swimming-is a perpetrator we arrested a year ago," Olivia announced. "Lowell, why don't you explain for yourself?" She handed him the microphone.

"You stupid bitch!" Lowell screamed. "You better not tell anyone about this."

Olivia snickered. "Ooh, sorry, it's a little too late for that," she said. "I think we're live."

"I think that's what we like to call irony," Sophie announced to the camera. "I'm Sophie Hayward from CNN News, and this has been the daily Local Color segment. On behalf of CNN, thank you for watching and have a wonderful afternoon." Dave turned off the camera.

"Wonderful!" Dave gushed. "That was excellent! You guys are excellent actors! Would you tell us where you get your improv skills?"

Everyone looked confused.

"That was staged, right? That couldn't possibly happen," Dave said in disbelief. "I mean, it had to be staged." He laughed nervously. "I mean, it's not like you could have raped somebody. And Liana, you wouldn't push someone into a pool. Sophie, that reunion was adorable. You definitely planned this. Right?" His cell phone rang. "One sec. Yes, Don, I saw that segment. Yes? Hello? Of course I saw it, I was filming it live! No I am not crazy!"

Sophie bit her lip. "Livia? Was that real?" Olivia nodded.

"Go to hell!" Liana snapped. "But you should use your own money next time." Everyone froze.

"You know about the money?" Lowell asked.

"Yeah, Lowell, you think I wouldn't notice you used money from my bank account to buy yourself a plane ticket out here? You have your own damn trust fund. Quit leeching off of me for once. You've been doing it since you were ten," Liana snapped.

"Hey!" someone exclaimed, oblivious to all the tension. Olivia, Sophie, Liana, and Elliot spun around and came face to face with an older Jenny Humphrey, in a J Humphrey Designs original dress. "So sorry I'm late! There was a ton of drama at the atelier. Petra threw up in the staff lounge again, Rachi totally screwed up my designs, and I have to start planning Fashion Week already. And it's only April! I'm finally here though! We can catch up!" She looked around. "And it looks like I have a _lot _of catching up to do. Did I miss something? Are business suits the new swimsuits?" She narrowed her eyes. "Or is this some sort of weirdo ad campaign?"

"You missed a lot," Sophie said.

"Lowell tried to rape Olivia," Liana started. "Last year, while she was working undercover."

"He told us he was in the Bahamas," Olivia continued.

"So I pushed him into the pool," Liana finished.

"And I got it all on tape!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Olivia and Blair totally had it out earlier," Elliot added.

Jenny blinked. "I've been gone way too long," she finally said. "But I'm so glad to be here. Now can we get the loser in the pool taken care of so we can have a good time? I haven't seen you guys in years!"

"Humphrey?" Elliot asked.

"Stabler?" Jenny asked. True, Jenny and Elliot never really saw eye to eye, but they were still glad to see each other. "Hey, Elliot. Are you still texting Olivia fifty times a day?"

"No, I got it down to twenty," Elliot joked. "The bill was getting too high."

"Speaking of texting, I got an iPhone 3G," Sophie bragged, showing it off. "I have twenty apps already. It was Mark's V-day present."

"Mark as in Mark Bernard?" Olivia asked. "As in the cutest guy in our grade?"

Sophie nodded. "We got engaged! And guess who's my maid of honor?"

"Me?" Olivia said. Sophie nodded.

"I am so happy for you!"

Sophie giggled and motioned for Dave to keep filming.

"What is it?" Olivia asked. Sophie pointed to where two security guards were hauling Lowell Harris out of the pool. Liana pulled something out of her purse.

"Look what I got," she singsonged.

Olivia gasped. "That's..."

"My baby bro's cell phone!" Liana said proudly.

"No! Give it back to him!" Olivia insisted. Liana rolled her eyes. "We are not stooping to Blair Waldorf's level. We are thirty four. We do not need to act like teenagers!"

"Why not? Everyone else is," Liana said. "If you're so _mature_, why is one of the straps of your dress ripped off? Yep, Munch showed me the catfight video of you and B."

"I'm gonna kill him," Elliot said.

Liana was too busy scrolling through Lowell's cell phone to answer. "Hey, do you know if Gossip Girl is still up?"

Sophie went on the website on her iPhone. "'Spotted: Katy and Bryce getting it on at Jamba Juice,'" she read. "Guess so."

Liana smirked. "Omigod, Olivia, he has your number in his phone!"

"No way, that's so stalkerish," Jenny said. Liana pressed send just to see what would happen.

Elliot heard Olivia's voice coming from her clutch.

_DO NOT ANSWER THIS CALL!_

_DO NOT ANSWER THIS CALL!_

_DO NOT ANSWER THIS CALL!  
_

Jenny burst out laughing.

Liana's eyes widened. "Okay, I just got a lightbulb moment! It is way better than Gossip Girl. O, you have a little problem with Blair Waldorf, right?" Olivia nodded. "Sophie Whats-Her-Face, do you know any Us Weekly reporters?"

"Yeah. Tim Boyd. 555-6795." Liana typed the number into Lowell's phone.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Elliot asked. Liana held up one perfectly manicured finger.

"Hi, Mr. Boyd, it's Blair Waldorf," she snapped. "Lowell Harris left his phone in my hotel room after we totally got it on. Yes, Liana's sister. BTW, he was the worst I ever had-and I've had many." Sophie snickered. "Now I won't give him the time of day. I'll be leaving the phone at the front desk of the Chateau de Mer. Yes, Waldorf with a w. Thank you!" Liana hung up. Jenny started cracking up.

"You are a genius!" she said, high fiving Liana.

"In a totally immature way," Elliot mumbled.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Oh, relax, Stabler. Lighten up for once."

"Hey, remember when we went to New Hampshire to confront Meredith Baker?" Elliot asked. Jenny nodded.

"I can't believe I sat next to you for a whole hour and I didn't even kill you!" she said in shock.

"Me neither!" Elliot agreed jokingly.

"Me and Meri talk all the time," Olivia said, shocking everybody. Everybody thought they hadn't talked in years.

"Really?" Elliot asked. "I've never seen you talking to her."

"You don't know everything about me, El. At the precinct, I'm a boring mousy girl with no life, but on the weekends, I go out and paint the town red. Last week I went to Socialista, 1-Oak, and Fabulicious all in one night." She grinned. Elliot looked horrified.

"Please tell me you're joking," he said.

"Please tell me you didn't just say paint the town red," Jenny said.

"Oh, I'm just kidding. On the weekends, I'm still a boring mousy girl with no life," Olivia said.

"Well, maybe we should change that," Jenny said. "I was in Paris for a month, but I'm back in the city. I can totally put you in the front row for Fashion Week."

"No thanks," Olivia said. "You don't have to do that."

"Come on!" Jenny pleaded. "I haven't seen you in years."

"Nooo! Guilt trips!" Olivia said. She put her hands over her hears. "LA LA LA LA LA! I'm not listening! JK, I'll totally come if it's that important to you."

"Of course it is. It's my first show," Jenny said. "Speaking of, I should give you some comps."

"Thanks. Meredith sent me comps too, by the way," Olivia added. "She's sent me a box every month since I was sixteen."

"Where do you put them all?" Elliot asked. "I didn't see any when I was over at your house last week."

"I put them all in vacumn-sealed bags in my storage unit."

"You put gorgeous designer clothes in storage?" Liana and Jenny sounded equally horrified. Olivia shrugged.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Elliot rushed to her defense.

"Nothing, if you think Valentinos and Guccis deserve to suffocate to death in a musty, oil-scented cell," Jenny snapped. "I have been gone too long. This weekend, you and me, major fashion overhaul."

"Wow, Liv, you're living a double life," Elliot joked. "Talking to Meredith Baker and having a secret treasure trove of designer clothes? I don't even know you."

"She sent me the Coco Before Chanel DVD," Olivia said.

"Oh, I loved that movie!" Jenny gushed. "It's a classic tale of romance and dissilusionism."

"I know!" Olivia agreed. "Elliot doesn't think so."

"It would only be good if you had drunk a whole bottle of vodka first," Elliot snapped.

"Well, I never said you had good taste," Jenny joked. "You're the kind of guy that shows up to take a girl to the dance two hours early."

"You remember that?" Elliot asked.

"_You _remember that?" Jenny asked.

"Of course I remember. That's the day Liv and I had our first kiss," Elliot said.

"When did you guys break up?" Sophie pressed.

"We didn't break up," Olivia said. "We went off to college and never saw each other before we joined the Special Victims Unit. Elliot got married to Kathy Larrabee."

"It was mostly my parent's doing," Elliot protested. "She's a wealthy heiress, and they hoped that they could use me to get to the Larrabee fortune."

"She's on her fifth husband," Liana said. "William Lagerfeld. Heir to the Lagerfeld estate."

"Well, I don't blame her. Why marry a Stabler when you can have a Lagerfeld?" Jenny joked. Elliot sent her hate-mail with his eyes. "Kidding!"

"She was totally high strung," Elliot insisted.

The song switched from Material Girl by Madonna to When Did Your Heart Go Missing by Rooney.

"I love this song," Jenny offered.

"Me too," Sophie said.

_I'm waitin', waitin' for nothing_

_You're leavin', leavin' me hanging_

_When did your heart go missing?_

_When did your heart go missing? _

Serena van der Woodsen walked towards table 24.

"Is he gone yet?" she whispered. "If I wanted to hear that much about the Bahama's, I'd go there myself."

Liana nodded. "He decided to test the pH level of the pool."

Olivia snickered. "The Bahamas? Seriously? That's the crappiest excuse I've ever heard. You'd think a career criminal would have come up with something more believable."

"Oh, hi, Olivia," Serena said.

"Hey, S!" Olivia exclaimed. "How are you?"

"I've been better," she admitted.

"Me too," Olivia agreed. "I have to say, I thought the reunions were where everyone made up, not continued the same wars they did back in high school."

"Well, you know, high school never ends," Munch pointed out. "There's a song about it." He began to sing High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup.

"John! Shut up!" Casey said, laughing. "Or I'll push _you_ into the pool."

"And you know, O, even if you don't reconcile with Blair, you'll always have us," Jenny said. "We went to New Hampshire for you."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks," she said.

"Hey, Sophie, check out the effects I can do on this tape," Dave said to his iBook. He showed it to her. He had zoomed in on where Liana was pushing Lowell. He slowed it down and played Pomp and Circumstance in the background.

_Doooo doo doo doo dooooo dooo..._

_Doooo doo doo doo dooooo..._

When it came to the part where he was falling into the pool, he played a track of a guy saying "Noooooooo!!!!!" in slo-mo. It was hilarious. In another version, he had sped it up, looped it, and played the You Are an Idiot song in the background.

_You are an idiot! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha!_

In another version, he made it look like Lowell was falling in and out of the water repeatedly. For that version, he played Pop Goes The Weasel. They were all too funny for words.

"I thought it was already broadcasted," Elliot said.

"It was. This is the version for YouTube, Vimeo, MySpace, Facebook, Google Video, Yahoo! Video, an iTunes podcast, Imeem, Hulu, AOL Video, YouTube Mobile, and possibly America's Funniest Home Videos," Sophie said.

An older Frenchwoman came over and looked at the video. In French she said, "_That video is quite funny. Who is that awful man?"_

Olivia smirked. She understood French. In French she responded, _"That is Lowell Harris. He is a very unattractive sex addict who lives with his mother." _The woman clucked and walked away.

"What did you say?" Jenny asked. Olivia told her. They were both doubling over with laughter.

"Aaaand, upload!" Sophie said, pressing the button.

"Maybe the iMunch legacy isn't dead," John said hopefully.

"SHUT UP!" Casey shouted.


	4. Movin' In

**Table 14**

**2:41 P.M**

Turns out Jenny was at table fourteen as well, so she was sandwiched between Olivia and Casey. Olivia yawned. Headmistress Queller's speech had not been captivating. She could have been reading a computer manual and it would have been more interesting. She had droned on and on about Constance's history and "great alumnis in the past." It was obviously a ploy for everyone to donate their money and subscribe to the Constance-St. Judes newsletter. Whatever.

"O, have you ever been to the Hyatt Club before?" Jenny asked. "They have amazing appetizers. And the blood orange martinis are amazing."

Olivia shook her head.

"We should go tonight," Jenny said. "You guys can all come."

"Not me," Munch said. "I have to design my YouTube channel."

"Will you quit it with the iMunch thing?" Casey snapped. "I'm out too. I have to be in court at eight tomorrow morning."

"I'll come," Serena said. "Why not."

"Me, too," Liana agreed. "What about Jocelyn?"

"She'll meet us there. I just texted her," Jenny said.

"Cool, I'm over this salmon," Olivia joked. "It tastes like it went through the spin cycle twice."

"Agreed," Jenny said. "Hey, where's Elliot?"

"I think he's going home. Oh, there he is." Elliot handed Olivia her coat.

"So, I'm ready to leave when you are," Elliot said.

"Actually, I'm going out with my friends. You're welcome to come along if you want!" Olivia offered. Elliot's face fell.

"Sure? I mean, your house is on the way to mine..."

"It's cool. You should come!" Olivia exclaimed.

"No thanks," Elliot mumbled. He hoped Liv would change her mind.

"All right," she finally said. "I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow."

*****

After going to the Hyatt Club for drinks and appetizers, Jenny didn't feel like going back to her Tribeca apartment, so she decided to crash at Olivia's.

"That bartender was totally hitting on you," Jenny squealed.

"No, he was hitting on _you_," Olivia corrected.

"Then why did he ask for your cell number?" Jenny asked.

"Did you give it to him?" Olivia asked. "No way!"

"What? He was gorgeous! And not in a gay way," Jenny added, laughing. "I work with Phillipe von Ziegesar. If anyone has gaydar, it's me."

"Yeah, but he was staring at Liana the whole time," Olivia said.

"Someone's always staring at Liana since her first album went platinum," Jenny insisted.

Olivia went into her room to see if Non-Gay Gorgeous Bartender had texted her yet. Nope, no bartender, just ten missed calls. From Elliot, Elliot, Elliot, Elliot, Elliot, Elliot, Elliot, Elliot, Elliot, and...Elliot. She heard a knock. "Jenny, can you get that?" she said. Jenny went over to the door and opened it. Elliot pushed past her.

"Just come right in, we're all family here," Jenny muttered sarcastically. For some reason, her and Elliot had a petty rivalry for years.

"Elliot? What are you _doing _here?" Olivia asked, self conscious of the fact that she was only wearing her slip and flip-flops (Jenny never got why she wore them instead of slippers).

"Hey, I tried calling you but you weren't answering. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Sorry, I went out with my friends and my phone was on vibrate," Olivia said.

"Who'd you go with?" Elliot asked.

"She just said, her friends!" Jenny snapped, glaring at him in a _don't try any protective BS _way.

"Who wants a rice crispie treat?" Olivia blurted.

"At ten P.M?" Jenny asked. "Besides, I'm stuffed from those crab melts." She patted her stomach. Jenny was one of the few designers that encouraged healthy eating rather than eating one celery stick a day.

"I'll take one," Elliot said. Jenny glared at him.

"Don't you need to get back home?" Jenny asked, even though what she really meant was _beat it, stalker. _

"Nah, Kathy's taking care of the kids. And by that, I mean one of her nannies is while she goes to a movie premiere with her new boy-toy," Elliot said. "So my apartment's being painted after an incident with my upstairs neighbors and I figured Liv wouldn't mind if I crashed at her place for a few days."

"Oh, why didn't you tell me?" Olivia asked. "Jenny's staying here. But there's tons of room on the floor! You can use my old sleeping bag."

"Yeah, or in the hallway," Jenny said. "There's tons of room out there."

"The sleeping bag's good," Elliot said, glaring at Jenny. "Or I could stay in Liv's bed-"

"NO," Jenny and Olivia said at the same time.

_I came over here to hang out with you, _Elliot thought. _Why do you have to act like such a poser? _

"El, can I talk to you for a minute?" Olivia asked. She pulled him into the hallway.

"What's up?" Elliot asked.

"Why did you just show up in my house without calling? How'd you get in anyway?" she hissed.

"You gave me a spare key back when we first started working together, remember?" Elliot said. "I didn't know you were with Jenny so I didn't think it would be a problem."

"Because you didn't call," she insisted. "What do you think this is, your backup home? Ever heard of a hotel?"

"We're partners. I thought we were there for each other," Elliot said. "Why are you so mad?"

"Well, excuse me for not liking when people just drop in unnoticed," Olivia snapped.

"I always come over to your house," Elliot insisted. "C'mon, Livvy, I'm lost here."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, things are different now," she said.

"How?" Elliot shouted. "I came over here less than twenty four hours ago! How can things be different just because we went to the reunion?"

Darla Hinsley, Olivia's wannabe-model neighbor, walked out into the hallway. "Excuse me, I have to be up at six for a shoot and can't get my beauty rest with all this racket you're making. Would you _please _keep it down?" she demanded before slamming her door.

"Talk about making a racket," Elliot muttered, breaking the silence between them.

Olivia snickered. "Fine, you can stay here tonight."

"They're going to be painting for the next five days," Elliot said.

Olivia sighed. "All right, you can stay here all week. But if it takes longer than a week, you're getting a hotel room!" she insisted.

"So he's staying here?" Jenny snapped. "All week?"

"Can you guys try to get along?" Olivia begged.

"NO," Jenny and Elliot said at the same time.


	5. The Breakfast Flub

**Olivia's House**

**Three Days Later  
**

**8: 24 A.M**

"Hey, Liv," Elliot said.

"Oh, hi, Elliot."

"Got a date?" He looked at Olivia's Ferragamo flats, wide-leg Prada pants, and cropped Gucci blazer and chuckled.

"Nope, but me and Jenny are going to brunch at Le Marseille," she siad.

"Really? I thought we could have breakfast together," Elliot said. "I've hardly seen you all week, and we've been living together."

"We work together, El. I've been busy," Olivia said.

"Doing what?" Elliot asked. Olivia shrugged.

"Oh, just hanging out with my friends and stuff," she said vaguely.

"I miss you," Elliot said.

"We can hang out later," Olivia suggested. "Ooh, Jenny knows the most amazing place in Tribeca. It's all decorated to look like a-"

"I don't want to hang out with Jenny. I want to hang out with _you_."

"Why don't you ask Munch what he's doing?" Olivia asked, fixing her hair.

"And have to listen to his conspiracy theories all day? No, thank you."

"What about Fin?"

Elliot sighed. "Liv, you know we hate each other."

"Isn't there someone you can hang out with?"

"Yeah, you," Elliot said.

"Only I'm busy," Olivia insisted. "Come on, El, I'm not your only friend."

"All right. I'll just spend another night alone in your apartment watching your stupid chick flicks. I've watched _Love, Actually _so many times I think I know the people in it," Elliot joked. "Hey did you change your shampoo?" Olivia gave him a weird look. What kind of weirdo stalkerish stalker question was that?

"Uh, yeah, Liana sent me a Fekkai gift basket. You know, to apologize for her brother," Olivia said.

"Oh my God, Liv. You're still upset about Sealview! What happened?" Elliot asked.

"I'm not upset about anything. That was a year ago, Elliot. And I told you, nothing happened," Olivia said, not even looking at him while she texted Jenny.

"I don't believe you." Olivia walked towards the door. "Why can't you tell me what happened there?"

"Why can't you just get over it already?" Olivia fired back. "It's over, El. I've moved on, why can't you?"

"Liv, I work with enough victims to know-"

"Well, you know what, you can just leave!" Olivia shouted. "And get the hell out of my house!"

Elliot just stood there.

"Fine. You can stay. I'll go." Olivia stomped past Elliot and slammed the door in his face.

*****

"He said what?" Liana asked, astonished.

"You're still upset about Sealview," Olivia said mockingly.

"I don't get it." Liana stuffed a sweet potato fry into her mouth. She had first proclaimed she was off the carbs for a press junket, but then jumped on Jenny's eating wagon. "What does me sending you shampoo have to do with you being depressed again?"

"Elliot's weird," she blurted. "He acts like it's his personal mission to look out for me all the time, but he could stand to back off a little."

"He showed up at Liv's house and now he's like, squatting there," Jenny said.

"Not anymore," Olivia said. "I put a stop to that. If he's going to badger me for details of something that happened forever ago, I can't really live with him, yanno?"

"Elliot's a stalker," Jenny said. "What are you going to do when you see him at work tomorrow?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot. Like I haven't been thinking about that all the time."

"Well, you've got to think about it," Jenny said. "What are you going to do, quit?"

"I transferred once before." Olivia's Sidekick rang.

"Hey, Catherine," she answered. "How's Big Sky, Montana?"

"Awesome. Listen, Olivia, I took time out of my busy human-resources manager day to do some research. There's a Special Victims Unit in Bozeman. Want to come out here yet? I called them and they said they'd love to have you," Catherine Marline said.

"I'm gonna have to call you back," Olivia muttered.

"You're moving to Montana?" Liana squealed. "Come on. How can you leave me?"

"I'm not moving out there. Just considering my options."

"Isn't that a little far?" Jenny said. "And cold?"

"Well, maybe?"

"I can't picture you as a gun-toting cowgirl," Liana said in a faux-Western accent that did not mix well with her usual slightly snooty Upper East Side princess tone. "Then again, this place is full of surprises."

"I will not become a gun-toting cowgirl," Olivia said. "It'll be the same as my job here. Just I'll get to ski and I won't have to deal with Elliot."

"Why can't he just take the hint and leave you alone?" Liana said, stuffing fries into her mouth in a very un-Liana Harris like way. "I mean, when my gay boyfriend Pablo tried to put the moves on John Harris, my cousin, he left him alone when he found out John was married to Jenay. Ohmigod, guess what they decided to name their kid? Harrison Harris!"

"No way, that's sooo mean!" Jenny said.

"That would be like if I had a kid and named it Ben Benson," Olivia added, grateful for the change of subject.

Jenny shook her head. "At least it's not as bad as Ima Whore." Liana started choking on her Cosmo.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked.

Liana nodded. "Someone named their kid that?!?" she screeched. "That's awful! O, you should arrest them!"

Olivia giggled. Sure, Jenny and Liana were kind of shallow, but at least they weren't pushy, stalkerish, or judgemental like _certain people who's names started with E. _

"I think you should go for it," Jenny said.

"What? Arresting Mr. and Mrs. Whore?" Olivia asked.

"No, going to Montana!" she said. "This is an oppertunity here. You could start over."

"I'll think about it," Olivia said. Hmm, starting over seemed great.

**The Next Day**

**Work**

**11:24 A.M**

Olivia and Elliot sat across from each other silently doing paperwork. They had barely spoken all day except for when they had to.

"How did things go with Mrs. Hardy?" Elliot finally asked. Mrs. Hardy had left her four-year old son alone in her apartment for a week.

"She didn't say anything, but her ex had a few words," Olivia responded. "She used to beat his daughter from a previous marriage. The only reason he didn't say anything was because she threatened to kill him."

"Wow," Elliot said. "Hey, Liv, want me to get Chinese food?"

"I'm not hungry," Olivia mumbled.

"What about pizza?" Elliot suggested.

"I'M NOT HUNGRY," Olivia snapped.

"Olivia, can I see you, please?" Don Cragen asked. Olivia went into his office. "Are you having problems with Stabler?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nope. No problems at all."

"Don't play games with me. You've barely talked all day, and you just yelled at him. Something we should talk about?" Cragen asked. Olivia shook her head.

"I didn't sleep well last night. Darla was having a party," she fibbed. "You know less sleep makes me edgy."

"Okay. You should talk to Huang if there are any issues," Don adviced. Olivia nodded and left the office.

"Done with the paperwork yet?" Elliot asked. Olivia nodded.

"Can we talk?" Olivia shrugged.

"What's there to talk about?" she snapped. Munch stared at them. Elliot pulled her into the hallway.

"Since you saw Jenny again it's like I don't know you," Elliot insisted. "It's like, I don't know, that you're Blair Waldorf trapped in Olivia Benson's body. I miss the real you."

"Well, maybe if you left me alone once in a while, I could be myself," Olivia spat.

"What do you mean?" Elliot said.

"What I mean is I'm out. For good." She grabbed her bag and stormed into the elevator. She pulled out her phone.

"Catherine, I changed my mind. How soon can you get a plane ticket to Montana?" she said.


	6. What A Girl Doesn't Want

**The Loft Cafe  
**

**6:50 P.M**

**Jenny and Liana Are Going Crazy**

"What do you mean, the soonest you can get me is next Tuesday?" Olivia screeched into her phone. "Don't you know that means I'll have to stare into the face of the man who betrayed me for eight more days? No, I am not on any sort of drugs!"

Liana made the "she's crazy" signal. Jenny giggled. Olivia hung up.

"Ugh. Stupid, stupid, stupid airport people! They should have gone to college! Everyone should go to college. Speaking of, what college did you go to, L?" Olivia asked. Since the reunion, Livvy had been acting super bizzare. She was either yelling at someone, mopey, or way too happy.

"UCLA," Liana said.

Olivia nodded.

_Finally, she shut up, _Liana thought bitterly.

"Elliot Stabler is such an ass!" she shouted suddenly. A businessman reading the Wall Street Journal glared at them. A woman who looked like she belonged on "Real Housewives of New York City"'s Pomeranians started barking.

"Shh!" Jenny hissed. "Olivia, no offense but what is up with you?"

"Nothing's up. Why would you think something's up? I'm fine!" Olivia said.

Liana and Jenny exchanged a look. Olivia was definitely not fine.

**Central Park**

**The Next Day**

**2:24 P.M**

"So, what was so earth-shatteringly important that we couldn't talk about over the phone?" Jessica Grillman, Elliot's friend from summer camp and go-to-girl, asked.

"Well, do you know Lowell Harris?" Elliot asked. "Liana's brother?"

"Swimming Pool Dude? Deff!" Jess exclaimed. "I loved that video! Love love loved it! It was so funny. I forwarded it to all my friends and people who want to be my friend and then I posted a video response that said 'While Liana was on Dancing with the Stars, her brother was on Swimming with the Stars!'"

"The reason he got pushed into the pool was because he hurt my partner Olivia when she was working undercover last year. The only problem is, she won't tell me what happened, she's acting really bizarre, and I think she might quit, so I'm really worried. She told me to get over it and asked me why I cared so much."

"Why do you care so much?" Jess asked. "It's her decision. If she wants to tell you, she would have done it already." Jess's words stung. She had always been brutally honest. Why wouldn't Olivia want to tell him what happened? Elliot was her best friend. He had always been there for her.

"Jess," Elliot said.

"What? I'm trying to get the full picture here," Jess said. They were interrupted by Lil Mama's "Lip Gloss."

_My lip gloss is cool! My lip gloss is poppin!_

"CECEEEE!!!!!!" Jess shouted into her Sidekick. "One sec, I'm in the middle of something." She hung up. "So why do you care so much? I mean, a year is a long time around here."

"Because I love her," Elliot blurted. Jessica dropped her phone and raced after it when it skidded across the sidewalk.

"Oh, well, i guess it's iPhone time," she muttered. "Oh. My. God. You really love her, don't you?" Elliot nodded.

"If you really care this much about her, then find a way to tell her," she suggested.

"She hasn't been answering her phone. She's been acting erratically. She's not herself," Elliot said.

"Then find a way to find out what's wrong, and then tell her," Jess insisted. "Oops, I'm late for a meeting. Gotta go." She raced off.

_Gossip Girl Voiceover_

_Looks like Elliot still has feelings for O after all these years. The question is, will O feel the same way? _

_You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl._

*****

"What do you need, Elliot?" George Huang asked Elliot.

"Can you do a psych evaluation on Olivia?" he asked. "She's not herself."

"What do you mean?" George asked.

"Well, she's acting erratically, snapping at people, and making rash decisions. I think she might quit SVU," he said.

"Okay, I'll talk to her," George said.

_Liv, I'm sorry I have to do this, but I need to find out what's up with you, _Elliot thought. He hoped everything would go well. He loved Liv more than anyone.

*****

"Why did you call me in, Captain?" Olivia asked. "I told you I was transferring. I thought I was done here. I told you I was done here. I'm sick of this dump."

_Wow, Elliot was right, _Cragen thought.

"Dr. Huang wanted to discuss something urgent," Cragen said.

"Well, it better be quick, I'm pretty busy, yanno," Olivia said. She walked into the room.

"Olivia, take a seat," George said. "I understand you haven't been yourself lately?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine," Olivia insisted.

"Elliot reported you've been acting out of character," George said. "Making rash decisions, behaving abnormally, and not acting like yourself at all. Are you two having problems?"

"Elliot?" Olivia snorted. "He's always trying to get in my way of things. I get that he's jealous because my best friend is a famous fashion designer, and my new best friend is a singer, but can't he just move on?"

"I think he's more worried than jealous. There was an incident last year while you were undercover?"

"Ugh, what is with you people?" Olivia snapped. "It was a year ago. Move on. Even Liana's over it, and Lowell's her brother."

"Why are you so hostile towards Stabler?"

"I want to make it to the top," Olivia announced. "And if I have to step on Elliot to do it, then I will."

Elliot watched from behind the one way window. He couldn't believe what Olivia was saying.

_If I have to step on Elliot, then I will. _This wasn't the same girl Elliot had fallen in love with. This wasn't his Liv in that room. It was some stranger who liked designer clothes and five hundred dollar haircuts. He knew Liv. And Liv would never act like this. Never.

* * *

**A/N: I know that chapter was short, you guys, but next will be WAAAAAYYYY better...all I can say is...talking to Jess was the biggest mistake of Elliot's life. REALLY big. Liv will recover from what I will call the Blair Waldorf Disease as not to give anything away, and there will finally be E/O, but that's when the REAL drama begins. Nothing will ever be the same, I can tell you that. Someone is deff going down (will it be Elliot, Lowell, Liana, Blair, Serena, Olivia, Jenny, Casey, Munch, or Fin? Or maybe someone else?). But at least there will be E/O finally! Stay tuned!**


	7. Burn, Baby, Burn

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is on the long side of things, but that's because a lot goes on here (including e/o! Finally!). Then again, more for you to read and review! So please do so! Enjoy! Part of it is kind of unrealistic, but it sure is entertaining!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Moreland Publishing**

**3:02 P.M**

**The Next Day**

"Jessica Grillman," or, really, Maria Costamerez who had stolen Jessica's identiy, rushed into the associate editor of People Magazine's office.

"Welcome, Maria. Did you bring me the tape?" David Laroche asked. Maria nodded and handed him the tape she had recorded in the park. "For a detective, Elliot's not that smart. He actually thinks I'm helping him."

"And what about the other person? Lowell Harris is it? Liana's brother?"

"Oh, yes, him." Maria snickered. "He thinks i killed the rape allegations that were published. Little did he know, I was the one pushing him to the breaking point all those years sad."

"Yes, it is quite unfortunate that these people are so naive," David sighed. "Well, then that's on them, now, is it. What about Olivia? Liana? Jenny?"

Maria shrugged. "I'm still working on them. Their days will come. The convenience of it all is, once I take Lowell down, Liana goes with him, and everything she's worked for goes down the drain."

David snickered. "It's like you bought them from a vending machine. This is working out perfectly. What about Olivia and Elliot's partners? Donald, Odafin, Casey, Alex, and John?"

"I don't know yet. Those SVU people are tricky. They might not be worth playing with. But Elliot definitely is," Maria insisted.

David took the disk from Maria and popped it into his computer. "Perfect. Now get back to work. We have a lot of lives to ruin." Maria grinned.

"I'm on it, David."

_Gossip Girl Voiceover_

_Sorry, Elliot. Don't you know never to trust anybody in this city? It's just a matter of time before his words are set in stone...on E's gravestone, that is. XOXO, Gossip Girl. _

*****

"Olivia, you have bipolar disorder," Melinda explained. "I gave you a blood test and it came out positive. My guess is that there was some sort of trigger event, such as a period, that could have triggered the bipolar chemicals."

"Liv, I'm so sorry," Elliot said, embracing her.

"What do you have to be sorry for? I'm the person that was a total bitch." Olivia started to cry. "You only wanted to help me and I treated you the worst.

"I should have noticed," Elliot said. "I should have done something. When did this condition start?"

"From my estimates, it started forming about last July. Right after Olivia went undercover," Melinda said.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?"

"He tried to rape me, El," Olivia said. "I was embarrassed. I'm sorry. Now it's too late to do anything. He's out of jail. I don't know where he is."

_Gossip Girl Voiceover_

_Well, I don't know where he is either, but I know what he is. About to be dead meat, if Maria has anything to say about it. XOXO, Gossip Girl. _

*****

Liana sat at Starbucks, drinking a cappuccino. If it wasn't for her Chanel sunglasses, red lipstick (which she never wore because Petra, her stylist, said it clashed with her complexion) and messy ponytail, she probably would have been swarmed by paparazzi. But it was a Sunday and she was incognito, so she was free to drink coffee in peace. And she needed it. She had gone to an Us Weekly party last night and was still a little hungover. Liana's iPhone 3G buzzed.

PETE flashed on the screen. Pete McManus was Liana's publicist.

"Yup," she answered absentmindedly.

"HARRIS, WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING?" Pete screamed. Liana turned the volume down. He only called her Harris when she had done something wrong. "ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN YOUR FAMILY?"

Liana rolled her eyes. "Uh, I think you're trying to reach my brother. His number is 212-555-" Pete cut her off.

"NO, SMART ASS," Pete said. "I'M TALKING ABOUT THE ARTICLE IN TODAY'S PEOPLE MAGAZINE. IF YOU WANT TO BE SEEN AS A NICE PERSON, DISSING YOUR FAMILY IS NOT THE WAY TO DO IT!" Liana whipped off her sunglasses.

"What are you talking about? I didn't diss my family," she said.

"WELL, YOUR BROTHER THINKS DIFFERENTLY," Pete said, hanging up. Only then did she notice how quiet it was. Everyone was staring at her, and not in an omigosh-she's amazing-I-love-you-let-me-have-your-autograph kind of way. In a who-does-she-think-she-is kind of way. She raced over to the counter.

"Can I see that?" She pointed to Marisa the barista's magazine. She smirked.

"Knock yourself out."

Great, even the help thought she was a nobody.

_From American Idol to American Bitch _read the headline.

"Why is Liana Harris making up lies about her family? Read to find out. Liana's estranged brother tells all!"

_Two can play at this game, _she muttered, dialing the number of her favorite reporter.

"Maria, hi. It's Liana...yes, I read it," Liana said. "I think you know what I mean. It's war."

*****

"I'm glad that you're back to normal," Elliot said.

"I'm glad I'm back to normal," Olivia joked. "Then again, I kind of like the superstar version of me. I think I might stick with it!"

"No way!" Elliot insisted. "Half the time I didn't know what you were talking about. The other half I didn't recognize you at all."

"I know," Olivia said. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean anything I said."

"Even that you had to step on me to get where you want?" Elliot asked.

"You heard that?" Olivia moaned. "I didn't mean that at all." She sat down on a bench in the park. Elliot sat next to her.

"Liv, it's okay," Elliot said. "Kathleen is bipolar. I know what it's like."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks, El. And contrary to what I said, I wouldn't rather have any other partner." She hugged him.

Across the park, Maria sat there, in disguise, supposedly reading the Wall Street Journal. When she saw Elliot and Olivia hug, she pulled out her phone and took a picture, sending it to David Laroche.

_D-my suspicions were confirmed. Looks like they're back together again. Get on it. -M_

"Liv, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for ages," Elliot said.

"What?" Olivia asked, looking into his blue eyes. She could get lost in them for years.

"I -"

"Aaaah!" someone shouted. Liv and El turned around. A kid tripped on a rock.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked, rushing over.

"I got a boo boo," the kid wailed.

"All right, let's go find your parents."

Elliot sighed. Mission aborted, once again.

**Liana's Penthouse (why does one person who's rarely home need that much space, anyway?)**

**8:23 P.M**

"So, remember, we need lots of space for the dolphins, coral for the clownfish so they feel at home, and-" The doorbell rang. Liana looked up from the blueprints to her giant fish tank that she was discussing with Larissa, her decorater. "Isobel, can you be a dear and get the door?" she sang. Isobel, Liana's maid, went to the door.

"Is Liana in?" Lowell Harris asked.

Isobel looked sheepish. "I am so sorry, but Miss Liana no like you anymore," she said in bad English. "She no want to see you."

"Look, can you just tell her-"

"It's fine, Isobel," Liana snapped. "This'll just take a second." She glared at him. "So, want to diss me some more? I've got to give you credit, you had the balls to come over here."

"I wanted to apologize," he said. "I never said those things that were published. Someone must have made it up."

Liana rolled her eyes. "Thank you for that lovely speech, but I'm busy. So, will you leave with dignity, or will we have to do this the hard way?"

"I'm trying to apologize here!"

"Well, you have a lot to apologize for, but you don't diss someone and apologize. Grow up. Now you can go."

"Leen-"

"You. Can. Go. Now." Liana's voice was icy. "Do I have to spell it out? There's the door. Leave." Lowell just stood there, so Liana went to the fridge and grabbed a plate of mashed potatoes. Then she hurled them at Lowell's head.

"Bye bye."

_Gossip Girl Voiceover_

_How does the song go again? "How do you solve a problem like Maria?" Well, how do we solve the problems Maria has created? At first I thought this was yet another press war, but I'm starting to see clearly now. Why does M have it out for everyone on the Upper East Side? Who's going to be M's next victim? XOXO, Gossip Girl._

**SVU Precinct**

**Monday**

**9:10 A.M**

Olivia grinned at Elliot. It was their first day back at work. Since taking the anti-bipolar medicine, it felt like a fog had been lifted and Olivia could see clearly now. And she realized she really enjoyed just being around Elliot.

"Here you go," Elliot handed her some coffee.

"Thanks," Olivia said.

"So, how's Jenny?" Elliot asked. Olivia smiled.

"She's great. Did you know she's going to be designing a line for Marc Jacobs?"

"No way, that's awesome!" Elliot said. "Tell her I said good luck."

Olivia smiled.

"You have a pretty smile," he whispered.

Olivia smiled again and took a sip of her coffee. Her Sidekick rang. It was Catherine. She answered it.

"Hey, Cath. What's up?" she asked.

"Listen, I found a room for you if you still want to move up here," Catherine said.

"Actually, I'm good," she said. "I think I'd like to be in one place for now. But thanks!"

"Really? A week ago, you were, like, ready to kill yourself," she said.

"Well, a lot can happen in a week."

"Okay," Catherine sighed. "I miss you, babe! I haven't seen you in years! Yanno, I'm going to visit _you._"

"Really?" Olivia asked. "Now? This week?"

"Yeah, why not? I'll get a plane ticket and be there in a few days," Catherine said. "Bye, O."

Olivia hung up, confused. Catherine was coming here? Now? Why? This week couldn't get any weirder.

"Olivia, you have a visitor," Cragen announced. Liana walked in, wearing a terry Juicy minidress, Lanvin platforms, and Chanel sunglasses with black-and-white striped tube socks. She was even wearing a silky blonde wig-unless she had dyed her hair. She looked like she was auditioning for "When Pippi Longstocking Raids Lindsay Lohan's Closet."

"Liana, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"Have you seen this yet?" Liana asked, waving "People" in Olivia's face. "I barely made it here alive! If it wasn't for the wig, I would have gotten my head bitten off."

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"Lowell happened," Liana hissed. "He told the press complete lies about me and then went over to my house to apologize. Get real! You don't diss someone and _apologize_. Where was he born, West Kentucky?"

"What did he say?" Olivia grabbed the magazine.

"It says that he was interviewed by an unnamed source at three p.m last night," Liana read.

"Wait a second," Olivia said. "Lowell's parole officer told me he was at his appointment at three last night."

"Then he went over to my place. There wouldn't have been any time for an interview."

"Well, then who wrote about me?" Liana asked.

Good question.

*****

"So, one of my informants tells me that Liana and Lowell had a falling out last night," Maria said. "Looks like everything's falling into place."

"You know you have 150% of my support for this story...but why do you have it out for Liana?" David asked.

"Not Liana."

"Okay, fine, her brother?"

"Not him."

"Well, then who?" David asked.

"Jenay Caitlyn Harris." She pointed to a picture clipped to her wall. "The bane of my existence. She stole my boyfriend, my clothes, and my friends. And she almost stole Harvard. Unfortunately, the only way to get to Jenay is through her cousins. Which have been getting a lot of press lately." She smirked. "Like I said, the Harris family members are like human dominoes. Once one is set in motion, they all fall down."

"Physics. Interesting," David said. "Why are you writing about Jennifer Humphrey, Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, and the others?" Maria rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes, I think that you've been living under a rock. It's quite simple. Jenny is a scene-stealing wannabe, Olivia is friends with Jenny and Liana, which makes her persona non grata, and Elliot is Olivia's co-worker. I've been tracking these people for years, David."

"Did you really pretend to be a prison warden to get Lowell to try to rape Olivia, just to destroy Jenay?" David asked in disbelief.

"I didn't get Lowell to do anything," Maria said. "Everyone is in charge of their own decisions."

"I see. Speaking of decisions, I heard Olivia decided to stick around."

"Makes my job easier," Maria said. "I have to go. Meet me for drinks at nine. The Palace."

"I'll clear my calendar," David said. "See you then."

**Olivia's House**

**8:23 P.M**

**Movie Night!**

"What movie are we watching tonight?" Elliot asked.

"The Devil Wears Prada," Olivia said. Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Another chick flick?" he whined. "Come on!"

"Hey, you wanted to come over. I didn't tell you that you could pick the movie," Olivia reminded him.

"Fine." Olivia popped the movie in and sat down on the couch.

*****

An hour into the movie, Olivia fell asleep.

"Liv," Elliot said softly. She stayed sleeping. Unfortunately, she fell on top of Elliot, so he couldn't move either. He shook her. She stayed asleep.

_Okay, I'll just wait until she wakes up. _

*****

The buzzing woke them up.

_Bzzzz._

_Bzzzz. _

_Bzzzz._

"Oh my God." Olivia shot up. "What time is it?"

"Eight," Elliot said.

"Oops. We'll have to call in late." Olivia stood up and yawned. "Sorry. I fell asleep."

"I noticed."

"I think that's my phone. Can you get it?" Olivia went into her room and put on her bathrobe.

"It's Cragen," Elliot announced. "Mind if I call him?"

"Go ahead," Olivia said. She threw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. "I'm ready when you are."

**LaGuardia Airport**

**10:32 A.M**

**There's A New Crowd In Town**

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Yolanda Pierce asked Catherine.

"Yeah, does Elizabeth know we're coming?" Thiago Montoyez asked.

"Olivia," Catherine corrected. "And me, yes, but you guys are a surprise."

"I can't wait to see the look on her face when the Big Sky resort team shows up at the courthouse!" Haylee Nesmith said.

"Precinct," Catherine corrected.

"Maybe Boyne Resorts should buy a place out here," Nia Anderson said.

"Great idea, since there are no mountains, no trees, and no space here." Yolanda rolled her eyes.

"Yo! Taxi! Taxi!" Catherine screamed, waving her arms in the air. A yellow cab screeched to the curb. Everyone piled in, except Jim McAvoy, Natasha Levandeaux, and Will Burns.

"We'll take the next one," Natasha offered. "So where's the courthouse-"

"PRECINCT!" Catherine, Yolanda, Thiago, Jim, Will, and Haylee screamed.

"Whatever!"

"East 32nd street," Catherine said. "She's going to be so surprised."

_Gossip Girl Voiceover_

_Oh, lookie here. O's friends coming for a surprise reunion. Looks like Maria might not be completely unmatched in this press war. The only question is, when will the next bomb drop? XOXO, Gossip Girl. _

*****

"OLIVIA!" Catherine screamed, grabbing her old friend in a big hug.

"Catherine! Hey! Who are these people?" she asked.

"Olivia, meet the Big Sky Resort Team. Thiago, the concierge, Haylee, who works in catering, Nia, marketing, Yolanda, ski check, Jim and Will, check in/check out, and Natasha, rentals coordinator. Big Sky team, Olivia Benson," Catherine introduced.

"Liv, who are these people?" Elliot asked.

"Oh, these are my friends' friends. Catherine, this is Elliot, my partner," Olivia said.

"Nice to meet you all," Elliot said. Munch, Fin, and Casey walked over.

"Whoa, who's having a party?" Fin asked.

"I'm Catherine, and this is the Big Sky Resort team," Catherine said. Everyone looked confused.

"Are you trying to sell us something?" Casey snapped. "Cuz we're not buying."

"Case, this is Catherine, my friend from middle school. And her co-workers." Olivia grinned. "Big Sky people, these are my co-workers. Casey's an ADA, and we're detectives."

"Cool!" Catherine said. "So, what's new? Omigod, Liana Harris!" She waved.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

"Liv and I are pretty tight," Liana said, flinging her arm around her shoulders.

"Livvy and I have known each other since preschool," Catherine said, sounding kind of jealous. "Why are you wearing sunglasses? It's not even sunny out."

Liana giggled and pushed them up.

"And what's with the wig?" Catherine continued.

"Okay, I will explain everything, but can we eat first? I'm starving," Olivia said.

"Okay," Catherine said.

"We can go to Le Petite Pan down the street," Elliot suggested.

"As long as they sell food there," Nia said.

*****

Maria's iPhone buzzed.

_1 New Text Message_

_Change of plans._

She quickly responded.

_????_

_Olivia's friends are in town. _

_Which ones?_

_The ones from Montana. _

She rolled her eyes. Aside from getting Liana mad at her brother, she had achieved absolutely nada. All her plans were backfiring. And now Olivia had backup. She would have to step it up or she would never get the editor in chief position. Time was running out for her plan. Nothing was going right. It was time to take it to the next level. She made a note in her iPhone notepad to try and talk to Elliot, Olivia, the Harris siblings, Casey, John, and Jenny again. Getting them to talk would be easy. After all, she was the friendly, helpful Jessica Grillman.

Maria snickered at how naive everybody was. They all were going down. And if Maria had her way, by the end of the week, Jenay Harris would be more done than a bad steak.

_Who's the bitch now, Olivia? _


	8. The Pursuit Of Unhappiness

**A/N This chapter will be a bit shorter, but still interesting! And there WILL be E/O fluff! And in the next few chapters, there will not only be E/O fluff but...Olivia bitchslapping Lowell Harris, a party, MAJOR public humiliation, an airport scene (every good story has one, right), AAAANDDDD...PSYCHO CHIHUAHAS!!!!!!! So keep reading and press the magic button! **

**

* * *

****Marriot Marquis**

**7:38 P.M**

"How's the hotel?" Olivia asked over the phone.

"Eh, not as good as mine," Catherine joked. "How's your apartment?"

"The same," Olivia answered. All of a sudden, they just burst out laughing. They did this often, even when nothing was particularly funny. Little did they know who was listening.

_"Well, Elliot came over," _Maria heard Olivia said. _"Do you want to say hi?" Please say yes. Please say yes. _

_"Sure," _Catherine answered. _"Hey, Elliot."_

_"Hey, Catherine,"_ Elliot said._ "How are you?" _

_"Great. How come you're at Liv's again?" _Maria went onto her computer and typed "E keeps visiting O, O's friends are suspicious."

_"I don't know, I just wanted to stop by," _Elliot said. Since she had talked to Elliot (under the undercover name Jessica, of course), she knew that he was trying to get up the courage to tell Olivia how he felt about her. Very interesting.

*****

After Elliot hung up, Olivia plugged her phone into the wall. "So, what do you want to do? Watch another chick flick?" she joked.

"Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Olivia," he said seriously. "I love you."

"Well, I know that!" Olivia said. "We've been partners for years."

*****

Maria listened from Olivia's cell phone, intrigued. She made sure to record everything they were saying.

*****

"No, not that kind of love. Like..."

"You loved Kathy?" Olivia finished.

"I never loved her," Elliot reminded her. "But whenever I'm around you, it's like, the whole world is brighter."

*****

_Wow, Elliot really cares about her, _Maria thought. _If I didn't hate them so much, I would think it was cute. _

*****

"Wow, El," Olivia thought. "I love you too."

"Another thing I love is how you manage to get the perps to talk," Elliot continued. "You always say the perfect snappy lines."

"Thanks," Olivia said.

"You know what's weird?" Elliot asked. "I feel like someone's always watching us."

"Like who? God?" Olivia joked.

"No, like a person."

They looked at each other. "Gossip Girl," they said at the same time and laughed.

"I can't believe it's still around," Olivia said in disbelief. "What is it, twenty years old now?"

"Yup," Elliot said.

"It's really nice out," Olivia said. She went onto the balcony.

"Yeah, it is," Elliot agreed. They held hands on the balcony.

"There's someone at the door," Olivia said, going back inside. She opened the door and Liana ran in. She looked like Pop Singer-zilla. Mascara dripped down her face, and one strap of her dress was falling down. Plus, her hair looked like it had gone through the spin cycle.

"D-d-d-david dumped me," she sobbed.

"Who?" Olivia asked.

"David Archuleta! He broke up with me!" Liana wailed. "He didn't want to be with a two-faced person! I told him the article was all lies but he didn't believe me!"

"Who wrote about you?" Elliot asked.

"I still don't know!"

****

Maria snickered. Finally, her plan was falling into place.

*****

"I'm going to write a mean song about him. Like Miley Cyrus and '7 Things,'" Liana said.

"Who do you think is writing this stuff?" Elliot asked. "This is too weird. It's like someone wants us to turn against each other. I mean, everyone was bound to find out sooner or later, right? But someone's making up lies about us."

"Blair Waldorf," Liana and Oliviasaid at the same time.

"Blair's hated me just because I'm famous. In fact, when I got a perm for Teen Idol in ninth grade, she nicknamed me Hairy Harris," Liana said. "It's deff her. I know it."

"Should we go over there?" Elliot asked.

"Tomorrow," Olivia promised.

*****

Maria dashed into the building.

"Thank you for coming," David said. "Do you have the tapes?" Maria nodded.

"Perfect. I will write the article and send it to the printer at midnight tonight. During the Elle party," David said. "Everyone who's anyone is going. Nobody will suspect a thing."

"Good job," Maria said. "Do you know if Jenay is going to be at the party?"

"I just got word. She's in town."

"Perfect." Maria grinned like a shark. "All I need is to get Olivia to say that Harris raped her, and she'll regret the day she stole my boyfriend."

"All this just to screw over someone from college?" David asked.

"You don't need to understand. Just do what I say," Maria snapped.

"I love it when you talk dirty."

"Bye, David. See you tonight," Maria said.

**SVU Precinct**

**4:56 P.M**

"I was able to trace who wrote the article," Morales said.

"Who?" Liana demanded.

"Maria Costamerez."

"WHAT???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! She's my freaking publicist! Are you kidding?" Liana screeched.

"She's also writing about you guys," he said, pointing to Olivia and Elliot. "She has several tapes of your conversations and is working on an article. It goes to press tonight. After the party. Anything you guys want to tell me?"

_How could this have happened? The only person I talked to was...Jessica. _

"Nope. Nothing," Olivia said quickly. Morales raised an eyebrow before shaking it off. "So, how do we stop her?"

"Kim could get you in touch with someone who can file a libel suit. That is, if it's a lie," Morales said. "Or we could get an injunction. But that would take days."

"Are those the only ways?" Olivia asked.

"The only...right ways."

"Well then," Liana sighed. "Let's do something wrong."

"I don't know..." Morales said.

"Our necks are on the line here. Please," Elliot insisted.

Morales sighed. "Fine. I'll be at the Elle party. Meet me in the west corridor at eleven-fifteen."

Olivia nodded.

"There's another thing. Maria stole Jessica Grillman's identity." Suddenly, it all made sense. Jess's bitchy comments, the articles, and when he sent Jess a text thanking her for helping him, she had replied "WTF are you talking about???"

"Any chance we can get her here to make a statement?" Morales asked.

"I'll call her," Elliot said. "We'll deal with Maria at the party."

"Catherine, you're coming to the party, right?" Olivia asked. Catherine nodded. "Bring the Big Sky people. We need all the backup we can get."

_Gossip Girl Voiceover_

_Spotted: Olivia and Elliot learning the truth. Plus, there's a party around the corner, and parties equal scandal. Watch out Maria, you're about to get a taste of your own medicine. See you tonight, Upper East Siders. XOXO, Gossip Girl. _


	9. Maria Costamerez Must Die

**A/N: Here it is!!! The super splendifferous party chapter!! WOOT! I don't know that much computer stuff, so sorry if the "system overload" part seems a bit sketchy. And yes, shippers, EO is here! And someone else too...**

_Gossip Girl Voiceover_

_Good morning, Upper East Siders. Once again, we find ourselves looking forward to yet another party. That's not unusual around here, but the circumstances certainly are. With E and O at the risk of being outed, the Harris family in tatters, and Blair Waldorf fallen off the radar, we're looking at a whole lot of scandal. See you there. XOXO, Gossip Girl. _

*****

"We are going to blow them away!" Jenny shouted, bursting into Olivia's apartment. "I'm so glad you unhearthed those clothes Meredith sent you. Or I could make you something! Elliot, I was nice enough to put a Gucci suit on hold for you. You can pay me back later."

"Thanks...I guess," Elliot said. "Liv, since when are we going to this party?" he whispered. "I thought you were sick of parties."

"Well, I think it sounds fun," Olivia insisted. "It's at the Tower Hotel. You know, the new skyscraper hotel place? It's awesome."

"So, do you like this?" Jenny asked, holding up a ruffly teal dress.

"Hmmm," Olivia pretended to consider it.

"Oh. My God," someone said loudly. Everybody turned to Olivia's door to find out who said that. Liana stood there in a brown and yellow Gucci dress. "That is the ugliest dress in the world."

"Agreed," Olivia giggled.

Jenny's jaw dropped. "You two are the rudest people I've ever met."

"Thank you," Liana smirked. "I love compliments."

"Okay, we played this game at camp. If you could describe the other person in three words, what would they be?" Olivia asked suddenly.

"Hmmm." Jenny tapped her chin. "I have three for Elliot. Overprotective, stalkerish, and obnoxious."

"I have three for Jenny," Elliot fired back. "Self-absorbed. Annoying. Overly cheerful." Liana rolled her eyes.

"That's four, Einstein," she said.

"Okay, quit fighting!" Olivia said. "No offense, Jenny, but that dress would make me look like a dead fish. What else do you have?"

"How about this mauve Valentino?" Jenny said.

"The party's not for like seven hours," Elliot insisted. "Here you go, Liv." He placed a grilled cheese on Olivia's plate.

"Aww, thanks! You didn't have to make me anything!"

"Well, if we're going to take down Maria Costamerez, you'll need the energy," Elliot grumbled. "Jess just flew in. She is _pissed_. For Jess, that is. I filled her in on the whole story. Starting with you going undercover."

"Gee, why don't you tell the whole world?" Jenny

"It's okay," Olivia assured Jenny. "Jess needs to be informed."

"Anyway, she's here now. And she's here with a vengeance," Elliot said. "If I Jess, she probably has some big take-down up her sleeve."

"Well, we're arresting her at the party," Olivia said. "Maria committed unlawful surveillance, identity theft, and fraud. I want her put away for at least ten years."

"You're really mad at Maria," Liana noted.

"Aren't you?" Olivia asked.

"What more can she do? The name Harris is practically cursed by now." Liana rolled her eyes.

"I like the dress," Olivia murmured.

"What do you mean cursed?" Jenny asked.

"Come on," Liana said.

"Anyway, she's not getting out of this one," Olivia announced, biting into her sandwich. "She's going down."

"You sound like Blair," Elliot pointed out.

"Well, I don't care. Who does she think she is?" she snapped.

"Liv, calm down," Elliot assured her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Ugh, you guys make me sick."

"I can't believe I'm related to that dirtbag!" Liana said. "I mean, it's not like we look related or anything."

"I hate to break it to you babe, but you guys do look kind of alike," Jenny reminded her. "I mean, same eye color? Same hair color? And you both have the last name Harris."

"Ugh, you're so right," Liana said. "Luckily, this party will be a chance to prove to everyone I am better than my family, and I can rise above this."

"Good for you," Jenny said. "Now, I say we start getting ready now."

**18 42nd Street**

**7:31 P.M**

"Last chance to back out now," Elliot whispered.

"I'm fine," Olivia whispered back. "Anyway, we're meeting Morales, remember?" Elliot nodded.

"All right, let's go then," Elliot said. He grabbed her hand.

"Um, Elliot?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind?" Olivia said. "I'm not trying to be rude. It's just...we're in Gossip Girl country, and I'm not ready to go public just yet. Okay?"

"That's fine," Elliot agreed. "I was just trying to...I don't know. Let's forget it for now. What time are meeting Morales?"

"Eleven fifty," Olivia said. They stepped into the elevator. "The party's on the top floor. Can you belive it? Sixty stories!"

"Wow, good thing I'm not scared of heights," Elliot joked. The clear elevator shot up.

"I feel a little nauseous," Olivia said, leaning against the railing. "I don't see the point of making these elevators clear."

"Don't look down," Elliot said, facing her towards the wall. "Focus on...the elevator licence. Hey, is Catherine coming?"

"Yeah. Oh, you should call her Cat or Caty," Olivia suggested. "We've been calling her that for years. But don't call her Cathy. She thinks it sounds like a nanny."

"Got it. Are you still nauseous?"

"No, I'm good," Olivia said. The elevator binged and the doors opened. "We're here."

"Name?" the guard asked.

"Uh, Benson, party of two," Olivia said.

"You're good," he said, letting them pass. Olivia handed her coat to the coat check girl, Denise.

"What are these?" Elliot asked, scrolling through her phone pictures.

"They're old. Why are you in my phone?" Olivia asked. "I took them in high school."

One of them was of Sophie and Olivia holding up pastel platform espadrilles. "LETS GET SOME SHOES" was the caption. The second one was of Catherine wearing a feather boa and sunglasses. That caption read: "I'M READY FOR MY CLOSE UP." The third one was of Olivia and Elliot at camp. Olivia was wearing a yellow cotton dress and flip-flops and they had their arms around each other.

"These are cute," Elliot said. "I can't even remember you taking that picture."

"I didn't. Jessica did."

"Oh, shoot!" Elliot said. "Where is she?"

Olivia looked around. Across the room, Jessica Grillman (the real version!) was flirting with a hot bartender. She flipped her long brown hair back. Jess was wearing a purple taffeta dress and silver heels. "There she is."

"Jess!" Elliot waved.

"Oh, hey El!" Jess sipped her martini. "Glad to see you."

*****

"Did you bring it?" Maria asked in a low voice. David nodded. "Good."

*****

"Jess, meet Liana," Olivia introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Jess said.

"Hey, Olivia!" Catherine said.

"Hi, Cat!" Olivia said. "Cat, this is Jess. Jess, Catherine Marline."

"Ew, this caviar sucks," Natasha complained. "Our breakfast buffet is much better. We should have catered."

"Quit complaining," Cat said. "Or I'll fire you."

"Fine," Natasha put the plate on a table she saw.

"Hey, we just came up with a great theme song for the resort!" Thiago said. Him and Haylee put their arms around each other.

"Ah-five, six, seven, eight!" they chanted.

"GOOD MORNING BIIIG SKY, EVERY DAY'S LIKE AN OPEN DOOOR! EVERY NIGHT THERE ARE FIREWORKS, EVERY MORNING THERE IS A COMPLIMENTARY BREAKFAST BUFFET! GOOD MORNING BIIIG SKY, AND SOMEDAY WHEN I TAKE TO THE SLOPES, THE MOUNTAIN'S GONNA WAKE UP AND SEEEEEEE....BIG SKY RESORT AND MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

"It doesn't even rhyme," Jim said. "And no offense, but you guys can't sing for beans."

"What are you talking about?" Haylee said. "Show tunes are my life! I'm an excellent singer. Right, Liana? You're a singer, right?"

"Um, yeah. How about you try to sing something at a lower pitch. Like, _Gimme Gimme Gimme _from Mamma Mia?" Liana suggested.

"You are so right!" Haylee said. Elliot rolled his eyes at the fandemonium.

"See, the Harris name isn't a curse yet," Jenny assured her. Liana elbowed her.

"What are you talking about?" Haylee said. "Montana's kind of far from New York, so we're pretty out of the loop."

"Nothing," Liana said quickly. Even if her only fans were crazy resort workers from Montana, she'd rather have them then nobody.

"Are you guys back together?" Jess asked.

"Um, yeah, we are," Elliot said.

"Aww, that's so cute," Haylee said. "I'm single. Still."

Olivia felt very...squeezed. "I'm going to go get some fresh air, El. I'll be right back," she said, walking out of the hotel.

*****

Olivia walked down the street, looking at the ads and billboards of Times Square. They reminded her of when she would walk up and down Times Square with her friends, eating Pinkberry and taking pictures of anything that would stand still long enough.

_You can become that person again, _Olivia thought. _It will just take some effort. _

She turned around and headed back to the party.

**11:40 P.M**

"Let's do it," Maria said. She stuck the pen drive into the computer. "Sorry I was ignoring you. I couldn't take a chance, this could be traced back to me."

"What is on there, anyway?" David watched as thousands of video clips and audio files appeared on the screen.

"Everything from the last three years." She had clips of what happened at Sealview, when Elliot and Olivia had hugged in the hospital, Blair Waldorf sleeping with Chuck Bass, Pete Fairman overdosing on cocaine, Liana throwing mashed potatoes at her brother, Olivia at a counselor's office, phone calls, e-mails, and texts. She had enough dirt on everyone to destroy their reputations.

"All righty then. Here we go." David hit a button and the clips all popped up.

_DOWNLOADING FILES..._appeared on the screen as the last three years flashed before David and Maria's eyes.

*****

Olivia was on her way to meet Morales in the West Corridor. The only problem was, Elliot, Jenny, and Liana had gone AWOL. Plus, Elliot wasn't answering his cell.

"Hey, Katrina!" someone shouted. Olivia spun around and came face to face with a smirking Lowell Harris.

"Looking for someone, Kat-" Olivia slapped him across the face before he could finish what he was saying.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

"That was invigorating," Olivia said.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Hey, back off, creep!" Thiago and Haylee shouted, flinging ice cream at Lowell's head.

_Gossip Girl Voiceover_

_Spotted: Thiago and Haylee from Montana teaching Lowell Harris you don't need a silver spoon to dole out just desserts. _

Olivia snickered. "Wow. I didn't think that suit could get any worse. I was wrong!"

"Yo, what's your problem, buddy?" Haylee snapped. "Go away!"

"Yeah, go away," Thiago said.

"Wait, who are you?" Lowell asked. "Do you work at a hotel or something?"

"Yeah, the QUIT BUTTING INN!" Catherine shouted. "Look, Olivia told us everything, so leave!"

"I said, I didn't know she was a cop," he said.

"That doesn't sound any smarter the second time," Olivia said.

"Yeah, or on videotape," Jess said, waving her Flip mini video camera in the air.

"Oh, shoot!" Olivia said, looking at her watch and running off. "J, we gotta go do that thing." The Big Sky resort team gave Lowell a Collective Group Scowl (c) before marching off to criticize the hotel some more. Morales and everybody else was there.

"I'm trying to intercept the signal," he explained. "They're trying to send the clips."

*****

"Hmmm, I'm having trouble sending them," David said.

"What?" Maria took a look at the screen. The screen had frozen and all the files weren't doing anything.

*****

"What's wrong with the computer?" Olivia asked. Morales's screen was frozen.

"I don't know," he said. The screen went blank.

_SYSTEM OVERLOAD _flashed on the screen.

"Shit!" Elliot swore. SYSTEM OVERLOAD kept flashing. Then, the power went out. Just like that.

"Whoa!" Olivia said. She lept.

"Oh my God," Morales said.

*****

Liana dropped her plate as soon as the power went out, it shocked her so much. From the window, she watched as all the buildings flickered off, leaving the city of lights in the dark.

*****

Inside the elevator, a very pregnant Jenay Harris, her husband John Harris, and a few other people were on there way up to the party when it skittered to a stop. The emergency lights glowed. Jenay's chihuahas started barking.

"Great," John said.

*****

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Haylee and Thiago screamed, grabbing on to each other. "It's the apocalypse!!!"

"Everyone, stay calm!" Marissa Whitman, the events coordinator said. "I'm sure the power will be back on in a minute."

_Gossip Girl Voiceover_

_Hate to break it to you, guys, but this party just went over to the dark side. _

*****

"I'm going to go find out what went wrong," Morales said.

"I'm going to go where there are more people," Jess said.

"I'm going to go...do something," Liana said. They all exited the room, leaving Elliot and Olivia on their own.

"Well, there's no point in staying here if everyone's gone," Elliot said, standing up. He went to the door and jiggled it. It was stuck. "It's locked."

"Try it again."

"I did."

"Guess we're not getting out of here anytime soon."

*****

"It's a citywide blackout, but we have candles," Marissa said. "Everything's fine."

Liana looked around. "What happened?"

"Nobody knows," she said.

_Where's Maria? _Liana thought. If they didn't find her, she would get away with it again.

*****

"Is there any way out of here?" Olivia asked, sitting down on a couch.

"I don't think so," Elliot said. "I told you we shouldn't have come here."

"Now it's my fault?" Olivia snapped. She was already edgy.

"I didn't say that, but it was your idea to come here."

"Well, there are my friends here," Olivia said.

"Yeah, what's up with those people from Montana?" Elliot asked. "They're kind of bizarre."

"Bizarre? You want bizarre? Why don't you give Dani Beck a call?" Olivia snapped.

"Liv, that was years ago."

"What, I leave for two seconds and you replace me with some frizzy bitch?"

"What about Porter, huh?" Elliot demanded. "Yeah, I know you guys were into each other."

Olivia slapped him. Wow, she was doing a lot of slapping today. She realized what she had done. "Oh my God, El, I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay, I deserved that," Elliot said.

"No, you didn't. Sorry for being a bitch," she said. "You okay?" She rubbed his cheek.

"Yeah," Elliot said. He pulled her into a kiss.

"Um." Olivia cleared her throat. "Maybe there's an air conditioning vent or something. It could be like a James Bond movie..." She started to stand up, but Elliot pulled her back and kissed her again.

OMG!!!!

*****

"I figured out the problem," Morales said. "The system overloaded."

"Duh," Jess said. "So, the power should be back soon?"

"Any minute."

Blair Waldorf was walking down the hallway. Marissa told her there were two people locked in the West Corridor and to open the door for them. As soon as she opened the door, the lights came back on.

"WTF?????" she asked. Elliot and Olivia looked up.

"Oh my God," Elliot said. Olivia ran out. "Olivia!"

Blair snickered, waving her phone in the air devilishly.

"Liv!" he shouted, running after her.

"Let's not talk about that again," she muttered. "I just want to find Maria...and get out of here."

"Fine," Elliot muttered. "There she is."

Jess, Olivia, and Elliot walked over there.

"Jessica Grillman?" Jessica asked. Maria spun around and fake-smiled at the real Jessica.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm Jessica Grillman. Nice to meet you!" Jessica grinned and held out her hand. Maria turned pale.

"Oh, don't be shy!" Jessica said. "I'm so excited to finally meet the person who stole my credit card in person!"

Elliot, Olivia, Liana, Jenny, Casey, and Olivia's friends from Big Sky stood there smirking.

"I can explain," Maria stuttered. OMG, the famous Maria Costamerez was stuttering? "Really. It's a huge misunderstanding. It was all a mistake..."

"One helluva mistake," Elliot snapped.

Jess narrowed her eyes. "Did you really think you could rip me off and get away with it? I mean, seriously, how gullible am I? Elliot, don't say a word."

Maria laughed nervously. "There's an explanation."

"I'd love to hear it," Jess said, pulling out her camera. "This'll look great on YouTube. I'm thinking of playing the 'You Are an Idiot' song in the background. Oh, by the way, my ringtone is 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga, not Lip Gloss by Lil Mama. If you're going to pretend to be me, at least do it right!"

"Maria Costamerez, you're under arrest for unlawful surveillance and identity theft," Olivia said happily. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"You've got to be kidding me. David, call my lawyer! Speed dial seventeen!" Maria called.

"Don't go to him, he's coming with us too," Elliot said.

"Haven't you heard? Nobody screws with Jessica Grillman," Jess said.

*****

"I already told you I was sorry!" Lowell was trying to say.

"You should be," Liana snapped. "I'm sick of having you always around! My reputation has been dragged through the mud so many times because of you!"

"Who are you, my mother?" he snapped.

"No, Lowell! I am your sister. Which means I don't have to do damage control for you anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, get out of my life," Liana snapped before walking away. "Denise, get my coat. I'm going home."

Jessica walked past them. "Ew, who are you?" she snapped.

"I'm-"

"If I were you, I'd lose the Hitler mustache and the ugly haircut," she instructed. "I'm just being nice, but you look like something the cat dragged in, ate, and threw up all over the rug. In fact, from this moment on, your new name is Catbarf."

"But-"

"Catbarf," Jess coughed.

"C'mon, Jess, we're leaving," Olivia said. "Catherine's gotta get back to her hotel, and we should go. It's getting late."

"Catbarf!" Jess snapped one last time.

"Okaaaaay," Catherine said.

*****

"Jenay?" Liana exclaimed on the ground floor. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Me neither!" she said. "Nice to see you! We never made it to the party, but the elevator is fabulous!" Liana heard barking.

"What's that" she asked.

"Princess, Jake Gyllenhaal, Pumpkin Bread, Pomegranate, and Susie Q," Jenay said. "My baby pup pups."

If she wasn't still mad, Liana would have giggled. Jenay was as weird as she always was.

"I've got to go, but I'll call you tomorrow." Liana rushed out into a cab.

**Olivia's Apartment**

**1:01 A.M**

"Liv, can we talk?" Elliot pleaded.

"What are you still doing here?" Olivia asked.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't be," Olivia said robotically.

"Liv, could you just look at me?" Elliot asked, sitting next to her. "I meant it when I said I loved you. I want to make this work."

Olivia nodded. "Me too. This has just been a really...bizarre week."

"Yeah," Elliot agreed. He brushed a strand of hair out of Olivia's face.

"I love you too," Olivia said. They looked into each other's eyes but were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Olivia shouted. Liana stood at the other side of the door. She let her in.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"I've been thinking a lot," Liana sighed. "And I've come to a decision."

"What kind of decision?" Olivia said. The last time someone had said that, it had been the former DA, Arthur Branch, firing that old Homicide ADA, Serena Southerlyn.

"It's time for a change," she said. "I want to talk to my grandmother, Priscilla Barnaby. Liana Harris is done. I'm sick of being...this. I need to change my life, and Priscilla can help me do that now that Lowell's out of the picture. By this time tomorrow, Liana Harris will be dead and buried."

Olivia couldn't do anything but stare at her in shock.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNn!!!! I know you're all probably like "NOOO!!!!" but I thought that would be a good place to leave off! Hehehehehehe!!! Make sure to watch the chapter 10 promo on YouTube!!! My screen name is DoubleRaspberry! Don't forget to review!!!**


	10. The Grandparent Trap

**A/N: CH 10 is here!! WOOT! Oh, I am listening to "Crash And Burn Girl" by Robyn. It was on Gossip Girl and I love it!! You can really move to it! OH, i went to see the Blue Man Group yesterday for my bday! That's all for now!**

**

* * *

**

**Olivia's Apartment**

**1:23 A.M**

**The Night After All Hell Broke Loose**

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked, wiping the tiredness from her eyes.

_Liana Harris is done. _

_I'm sick of being...this. _

_By this time tomorrow, Liana Harris will be dead and buried. _

What did that even mean?

"Think about it," Liana insisted. "My father was already notorious for shutting down that corporation back in the eighties. And my mother was shunned for marrying outside of my grandmother's acceptable group. What my brother did to you last year was the final nail in the social coffin. Everywhere I go, people glare at me! And my brother got hate mail. Look at this." She handed Olivia a printout.

_Dear Lowell Harris,_

_ You've never heard of me, but I have heard of you! My friend and I are not impressed by your ways. You rape women because no women would want you! Wanna know why?_

_1) You are nothing more than Cat Barf_

_2) Have you looked in a mirror? Oh that's right everytime you try you break it_

_3) You are just.. EW!_

_Now I believe if you listen to Jess and her suggestions on FIXING YOUR FACE! You may find people will treat you with more respect (ha!) and once you are fixed (well as close as you can get) We will work on your sister! Got it? GOOD!!_

_Love your friends Sam and Jess =D_

"That's awful," Olivia said, even though she was really thinking, _That email is genius! I hope that Sam and Jess send him thousands of them along with computer viruses_. "I mean, he totally deserves it. But what does that have to do with you? People don't judge me because my brother is Simon Marsden."

"Hello? Did you not read that line? 'Once you are fixed, we will work on your sister!' People hate me, Liv!"

"Yeah, but don't you think starting all over is a little extreme?" Olivia asked.

Liana shook her head. "No, I don't! And I know Priscilla has never approved of the Harris's, but I think if I tell her I'm turning over a new leaf, she'll get to know the real me."

"What about your singing career? You told me she didn't approve of that either."

"Well, maybe it's time to move on with my life," Liana said. "I've always wanted to go to finance school."

"Are you serious?" Olivia snorted.

"Well...yeah."

"Seriously serious?" Olivia asked.

"Yes!" Liana insisted. "I mean it. I'm making a fresh start. Haven't you ever wanted to start over?"

Olivia thought. When she had gone off to Oregon a few years ago, she had wanted to forget about Elliot. Unfortunately, that had the opposite effect. She was moaning his name in her sleep, for pete's sake!

"Yeah," she admitted.

"See what I mean?" Liana said.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing," Liana said. "Call you tomorrow. I mean, later today."

Once Olivia was sure Liana was gone, she sighed in relief.

"What was that?" Elliot asked.

Olivia shrugged. "Nothing," she said.

"Didn't sound like nothing," Elliot insisted. "It sounded like something."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "El, it's late, er, early, I'm exhausted, and I really don't want to talk about this right now. I don't want to be a bitch but...can you maybe go home?"

"Go home?" He sounded incredulous. "Why?"

She pointed at the clock. "That's why."

"Come on, we've had all nighters before," Elliot insisted.

"Yeah, at work. We're going to be exhausted tomorrow as it is. I don't want to spend the rest of time I should be sleeping arguing with _you. _I just don't want to argue with anyone."

"We're not arguing," Elliot said.

"See? You're doing it now. Now we're arguing about why we're not arguing," Olivia said. "Look El, I'm tired, I'm edgy, and my limit is two bitchslaps a day, so if you want to keep that number where it is, please go home."

"Ouch," Elliot said. But he didn't leave. Jeez, take a hint!

Olivia laughed. "Look, El, come by my house around ten and we can go out for brunch, okay?"

"Fine," Elliot said. "Night." He left, chuckling. He knew how Liv got when she didn't get enough sleep.

Well, she would probably change her mind in a few minutes. He decided to wait outside her door.

*****

A few minutes turned into a few hours. Elliot played Brick Breaker on his cell until finally, around six, he heard Olivia get up and turn on her coffee maker.

"Hey, Liv," he called. Olivia opened the door.

"Oh, hi, El," she said. "You're up early. Have you seen this?" she asked, handing Elliot a newspaper.

CORRECTIONAL FACILITY REPOSESSED BY BANK

"What's that?" Elliot asked.

"Sealview got shut down. The state couldn't pay for it anymore, and it was falling apart," Liv offered, pointing to the front-page picture. "Now they're going to sell it to the highest bidder."

"Who do you think will buy it?"

Olivia shrugged. "I don't think anyone will. It'll probably just rot and rust away till the heath inspector condemns it. Or some organization will turn it into a baseball field. Whatever, it's not like I'm going to buy it, so it doesn't matter. There's no way I'm stepping foot in there ever again."

"Hey, you still like the Supportive Susie column, right?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah," Olivia said.

"Check this out." Elliot pointed to an article. Olivia snickered.

"_Dear Susie, I happen to be named after a certain famous singer's psycho brother, who almost raped and murdered a detective. I get many cracks about this at work, as well as with friends and even from complete strangers. This is very insulting to me, and I would like a solution for it that does not include changing my name. I shouldn't have to be pulling my hair out because some other loser screwed up. What should I do? Signed, Not That Lowell Harris." _Olivia clucked. "Wow, poor guy!"

"What did Susie say?" Elliot asked.

"_Dear Not That Lowell Harris, unfortunately, this is one of those things that has no clear-cut solution. I've gotten emails from people also who share the name of some not-so-classy people, and you will have to grin and bear the cracks and jokes from people you don't know very well. However, if your friends continue the teasing, you need to put an end to it. Next time they jab at your name, simply state that you're nothing like that guy and would like them to stop the cracks. You didn't choose your name, and they need to know that. Sincerely, Susie."_

"I mean, I feel sorry for that guy, but it's too funny!" Olivia said.

"It is kind of funny," Elliot agreed.

"Funny? Or kind of funny?" Olivia joked.

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "Someone's had some coffee."

"Oh, here's the next one!" Olivia said. She was still grinning until she read it. Then her smile faded.

"Elliot," she whispered. "Read this."

"_Dear Susie, I am in serious trouble. I life in a cult where polygamy is the norm. I am only 14, but next week I'm getting married to a 50 year old! He has raped me several times, and I just snuck out to go to the library! But they will find me soon! I need your help NOW!"_

"We've got to find her," Elliot said. "Call Cragen. I'll call the newspaper and subpoena her name."

*****

Olivia and Elliot stumbled into the 1-6 in a hurry. Olivia was still wearing her nightgown and had just thrown a jacket over it, with a pair of Liana's Tory Burch flip-flops she had found in the hallway. Even in PJ's, Elliot still thought she looked beautiful.

"Her name's Rose Amberton. Lives a few miles out of the city. And her husband-to-be? Tyler Moore. No criminal record," Munch said.

"No wonder, his whole ambition is to stay hidden," Olivia muttered.

"Well, get right on it," Cragen instructed. "But Olivia? Put on some pants."

Olivia ran upstairs to the locker room.

*****

"Sure we should wait a while before picking him up?" Elliot asked.

"Why? You wanna make a false arrest?" Fin jeered. "Go ahead. But don't come cryin' to me when IAB takes your badge away."

"She could be dead by the time we get there!" Elliot insisted.

"We have no case against this guy except for an anonymous email!"

"Well then you make the case and me and Liv will go ourselves!"

"You know what? How about I just leave the squad? Would that make you happy?" Fin shouted.

"Yeah, it would!"

"El, what's going on?"

"I'm out, Stabler. I'm sick of your crap." Fin grabbed his bag and stormed out of the squad room.

"Elliot?" Olivia asked, following him as he ran upstairs.

"You don't agree with him, right? We need a case!" Elliot insisted.

"Of course," Olivia insisted. "Hey, it's okay."

"No, we've been on edge for a while," Elliot said. "I just can't take him anymore!"

"You guys don't work well together," Olivia said. "You know everyone says we make a great team."

"Guys, come down here!" Cragen called.

"Oops, guess he found out about Fin's departure," Elliot said.

"Fin refuses to come back to the squad," he said, glaring at Elliot. "He's transferring, no questions asked. Luckily, we found a temporary replacement."

"Oh?" Olivia asked, curiously. The last "temporary replacement" had been Dani _Blech_.

"Winona Avery just started in computer crimes after living in Iowa, she says she'll fill in for Fin till we sort this out. Not a word to IAB, remember. I don't need them poking around."

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. Sounded good to them. If they poked around, they might poke into their relationship.

"Now, I'll expect you all to work well with Detective Avery," Cragen warned. He sounded like a second grade teacher showing everyone a new student.

"Is this where I'll be working?" a female voice asked. Everyone turned to look. Winona was petite, with straight brown hair and a bony face. She was wearing jeans and a "Spencer, IA Farmer's Market" T-shirt. She put her bag down on Fin's old chair.

"Hi, Detective Avery, I'm Detective Benson," Olivia said, holding out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Detective Avery, you'll be working with Detective Munch," Cragen said, pointing to John.

"Hi, I'm John Munch, I might be a detective for now, but I'll be a Web star soon enough," he said. Winona looked a little freaked out. "Um, nice to meet you, you guys can call me Winona." She leaned in to Olivia.

"You mean men and women work...together?" Winona asked nervously.

"Well, yeah," Olivia said. "Elliot is my partner."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Why not?" Olivia asked. "I mean, the opposite sexes don't have to make out when they're in the same room together."

Hmmm, sure about that, O?

"Right," Winona said. "Well, um, what are we working on?" She pulled out a notepad and some papers.

"There's this girl who claims she's being forced to marry against her will," Olivia said.

"Oooh, sketchy," Winona mumbled. "Tell me when you need anything."

Olivia's phone buzzed.

_SERENA _flashed on the screen. Why was Serena van der Woodsen calling her?

"One minute," she said, holding up the "One Minute" finger. She ran upstairs to the cribs.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Olivia," Serena said in a rush. "Have you spoken to Liana lately?"

Olivia frowned. "She...stopped by my house last night. She was going on and on about changing her life and starting over, I honestly can't remember half the stuff she said. You know Liana. Sometimes her mouth becomes temporarily disconnected from her brain."

"I haven't been able to get a hold of her all morning," Serena said. "I mean usually she calls around ten or whatever to go out for coffee and scones, but I haven't heard from her. Do you know where she is?"

"Ummm." Olivia racked her brain. "She said something about seeing this Priscilla person. Bernstein or whatever."

"Barnaby," Serena said. "Priscilla Barnaby. She probably wouldn't be over there. Leen hasn't spoken to Priscilla in years."

"Okay, who else could you call?" Olivia asked. "Any friends? Family?"

"Tanya and Nicholas moved back to L.A a few years ago," Serena said. "How about her brother?"

"No way," Olivia said. "Anyway, she sent Lowell to Belgium a few hours ago."

"All right," Serena sighed. "I'll try Priscilla's place."

**1230 East 64th Street**

**12:23 P.M**

**Let Them Eat Cake, er, Scones**

"Thanks for agreeing to meet with me, Grandmother," Liana Harris said nervously, pulling down her blue Vera Wang dress. She thanked the American Idol Gods that she had not worn her zebra print Dolce minidress with a hot pink ruffle.

Priscilla Barnaby waved it off. "Oh, it's not a bother at all. I have to say, I'm most pleased with your decision to turn your life around. You know I've always been worried your father, Nicholas Harris's Hollywood influence would rub off on you."

"Well, I'm done with that scene for now," Liana said. "After what happened recently with my brother, and my father's latest movie tanked, I just want to move on and start over."

"Darling, I am very proud of you. Mabel, dear," Priscilla called, motioning to Mabel, her maid.

"Yes, Miss Priscilla?" Mabel asked.

The Harris in Liana wanted to giggle and say, "Hey! People should call you Priss! Then you'd be Miss Priss! Haha!" But the Barnaby in her reminded Liana Harris to shut up and be classy.

"Mabel, will you get me and my guest some Earl Grey tea and blueberry scones, please?" Priscilla requested. "Thank you, dear."

"Certainly," Mabel said.

"So, how's your life been?" Priscilla asked. "I'm sure with your singing career, there have been parties and dances and men, all sorts of things."

"Oh, just the usual," Liana said. "Omigod, these are delicious," she said.

"They're imported from England," Priscilla bragged.

"Nice," Liana noted.

Priscilla took a sip of her tea. "I cannot wait for you to meet the ladies. I belong to the Colony Club and the Ladies' Professional Orginization. It's like a labor union, but not nearly as rowdy as the others. And just for women. Men simply don't understand how to do business."

"Maybe you just haven't met the right one yet," Liana suggested. Priscilla snorted.

"Please, there's no such thing," Priscilla said. "After five failed marriages, I think I should know by now. The Harris family is just so naive. You know your father. He is living in a Hollywood fantasy world."

"Well, I can't wait to meet them," Liana said.

"Come by around noon tomorrow," she said. "We're having a brunch."

Liana nodded. She was glad for a change of subject. Her father's California ways might have been a little over the top, and her brother was a psycho perv, but she had turned out okay. Right? Right?

Priscilla clucked again. "I told my Tanya that Nicholas Harris would not make a suitable husband. He's a film producer from L.A, after all. And of course I was right, because look what they produce." She bit into her scone. Liana wanted to scream. Instead, she rolled her eyes at the ceiling.

"Admiring my chandelier, are you? It's Waterford crystal. All the people do."

Liana dug her nails into the soft Venetian velvet **(a/n: I don't know if that exists, but it sounds fancy) **couches to spite Priscilla. She was her granddaughter, not "one of the people." Liana was so used to being greeted with admiration and fan-demoniun, but apparently it didn't extend to her own family.

**The Next Day**

"So what do you think of the new detective?" Elliot asked Olivia in Starbucks. There was nothing new on the polygamy case, so he said he would call them when they were needed.

"Eh," Olivia shrugged. "She's a bit weird."

"Yeah, the whole 'opposite sexes can't work together' thing was bizarre," Elliot agreed. "You were right, people don't have to make out when they work together."

Olivia snorted.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"El, we work together. And we make out," Olivia said.

"Yeah, but-"

"And you kissed Dani," she continued. "And I kissed Porter once."

"You did?" Elliot snapped.

"Yeah," Olivia shrugged. "So what?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't tell me about Dani, now did you?" Olivia retorted.

Elliot shrunk. "Ya got me there."

"She's just temporary," Olivia reminded her. "How about we just put up with her until we get a permanent replacement."

"What if she is the replacement?" Elliot asked. "The guys won't mind we're together, but she'd go to IAB in a snap."

"We'll just be...careful about what we say and do. Let's not give away too many clues."

"What do you mean, clues?" Elliot asked innocently.

"Oh, please," Olivia said. "You know. The elbow brushes, the arm around the waist...as long as Winona's here, that has to stop." Elliot pouted. "Or say goodbye to your badge. Your choice."

"Did you cut your hair?" Elliot asked. Olivia grabbed the back of her hair.

"What, this?" Olivia asked. "Yeah, it was getting too long, so I cut it and got it layered."

"Looks nice," Elliot said.

Olivia smiled. "Oh, I got a new phone, too," she said. "I left it at the party or something, so I bought an iPhone."

"Your Sidekick, not your work phone, right?"

Olivia nodded. "Still, I made sure they cut off the service so nobody could use it. I'm not taking any chances."

"Do you like it?" Elliot asked. "The iPhone."

"Yeah, it's awesome," Olivia said. "I can do almost everything on it. Soon, I won't even need a computer. Hey, you should get one too."

"I'll take your word for it."

Olivia took a sip of her Frappuccino. "Whoops!" A drop landed on her jeans.

"I'll get it." Elliot rubbed the spot with a napkin.

"Hey, guys," Winona said. "Stabler, what are you doing?"

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Um, nothing. Hey, Winona," Elliot said quickly.

"Mind if I eat with you?" Winona dropped her bag down next to them before they could object.

"Actually, we were both leaving," Olivia said.

"Oh, no, no, no! Stay!" Winona insisted.

"Well, there's something I have to do," Olivia said. "Um, it has to do with my friend..." She thought quickly. "Liana."

"As in Liana Harris? I love her! Can I come?" Winona asked excitedly.

"No, Liana...Humphrey," Elliot said. _Thanks, El, I owe you one. _

Winona's face fell. "Oh, okay, I'll see you later."

"Yeah." _Maybe next century. _

"Thank you, Elliot," Olivia said, relieved, as they exited the cafe.

"No problem, she was bugging me too," Elliot said.

Olivia waved her hand in the air. "Taxi!" she shouted. A cab screeched up to the curve. Olivia stepped in, but the cab started driving!

"Wait!" she shouted.

"Leaving without me?" Elliot asked.

"Of course not," Olivia said. "Look at this." She pointed to her phone. "There's this TV show, Law and Order. I really like that actress, Mariska Hargitay. Ophelia Beeson is such a great detective."

"Oh, I've watched that a couple times," Elliot said. "I like the other detective, Eric Stables, but he needs anger managment skills. Eric and Ophelia should get together."

"Every time you think they're going to, the plot changes!" Olivia said. "I hate that. But the point is, I can watch it on my cell now."

"Can I check my email?" Elliot asked. Olivia nodded. Elliot checked his email.

_Extreme Makeover: Prison Edition? _read a headline.

_Who will buy Sealview Correctional Facility? The property is up for auction starting at 50 million. If not sold, the building could be given to the government. Interested buyers should call..._

Elliot clicked out of it. Enough about the damn prison already.

"Here you go."

*****

"We want to know about the people you associate with," Miranda Lafayette said, sipping her tea. So far, Liana had gone to the bathroom five times from all the tea. How much tea was healthy for a person to drink?

"Well," Liana started.

"Certainly not Jennifer Humphrey, right?" another woman asked. "Honestly, she's probably doing cocaine or something. Have you seen her designs? God!"

Liana sighed. These women were worse than Blair Waldorf.

"Or Serena?" the other woman clucked. "She's on Page Six more than Britney."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with that," Liana admitted.

"And my, oh, my, we can't forget about those two detectives I read about last week," Millicent, a white haired woman, said. "Everybody knows they're sleeping with each other, and that is just not classy."

"Dear Lord, we can't forget about your own brother!" Tiffany Blake shouted. "The point is, sweetie, if you want to join the Colony Club, you have to prove you associate with a respectable crowd. If those...people...are your friends, you will have to make a choice."

"Well, honestly, Jenny and Serena are two of my best friends. And if Olivia and Elliot want to be together, why is it your business?" Liana snapped.

Priscilla stood up. "Will you excuse me for a minute?" she said nervously. "I need some air."

Liana followed her.

"Oh for heavens sake, Liana, what is your issue?" Priscilla said. "Honey, these ladies are your golden ticket into our world. Why are you sabotaging this?"

Liana sighed.

"Liana. You have talent, beauty, and intelligence. I pity that those traits were wasted on the spawn of Nicholas Harris. Darling, I know you're 50% Harris, but what are you plans? Follow in your father's footsteps and move to L.A? It's simply not right!" Priscilla insisted. "If you want to be a part of my world, you need to decide if all this is worth it."

"Okay," Liana said. "Fine."

"Good," Priscilla said. "How about we do...what do those film people say? Take two."

*****

_Priscilla Barnaby-isms_

_By Liana Harris_

_"Those L.A People"-the Harris family_

_"One of _them_"-the Harris family_

_"America's biggest mistake"-Lowell Harris_

_"A drink"-tea_

_"Those sleazy cops"-Elliot and Olivia_

_"That slutty designer"-Jenny_

_"Not Classy"-anything that does not involve drinking tea, nibbling on scones, and being a "lady"_

_=p  
_

_XOX LH_

_*****_

Karin LaFonda stabbed the ground with the "For Sale" sign outside of Sealview Correctional Facility. It was always sad everytime a building was forclosed. True, this building was just a crappy jail, but it was still sad. The economy really sucked ass.

She hoped that Chuck Bass or Donald Trump would snap the place up. It was a great location, and the property could have great uses.

"They never should have used it as a prison in the first place," Karin muttered resentfully. The whole layout was much more appropriate for an airport or hotel. Well, maybe not a hotel, but an airport would be great. Karin had been in the prison before, and to put it nicely, it was a total dump. It was crawling with roaches, rats, and even stray dogs. The barbed wire was rusty. And the basement? There wasn't anything nice about that place. Whoever had been in there last had thrown crap everywhere. Plus there was a random cot turned over in the middle (Karin didn't want to know what it was used for). It felt like there was some weird ghost there or something.

As she wiped her hands off and headed towards her fuel-efficient Lexus SUV, she thought, _Someone call Ty Pennington ASAP. _

_Gossip Girl Voiceover_

_Be careful what you wish for, Karin. Your wish just might come true...for better or worse. _

_Until next time. _

_XOXO, Gossip Girl.  
_


	11. Live and Let Liv

**1-6 Precinct**

**6:13 A.M**

**April 24**

"What are you doing here so early?" Elliot asked.

"Working on the case," Olivia answered. "You?"

"I had to get out of my house for a while, and you weren't home, so I came here," Elliot answered.

"Do you think we'll get our new partner today?" she asked.

Elliot shrugged. "Are you sure Winona's not here permanently?"

"Of course not," Olivia said.

"Munch likes her," Elliot said.

"Munch likes everyone. Enough said. You're fired."

"But-"

Olivia pointed her pen at Elliot. "You're fired!" Then she pulled out her iPhone and played "The Apprentice."

"Money money money money....MOOONEY!"

"Wow, you really like that thing," Elliot noted. Olivia grinned.

"They were right. It's the best thing since sliced bread," Olivia beamed. "You have to get one."

"No thanks," Elliot said.

"But...then we could iChat with each other and send each other videos!"

"Whoopee," Elliot said sarcastically.

"Or not," Olivia said. Her phone buzzed. "Oh, it's some random person. Hello?"

"Hi, this is Jenay Harris?" some perky girl asked.

"Who?" Olivia asked.

"Jenay Harris," Jenay Harris clarified. "Well, most people know me as Jenay Masterson, because I just married John Harris after we graduated from UC Berkley last year. I'm Liana's cousin in law. Do you know what's up with her?"

"She went to see her grandmother the other day," Olivia said. "I haven't heard from her since. I'm a detective, yanno, and this case is tying me up."

"Oh," Jenay sounded dissapointed. "Leen said she'd call me, but she hasn't. PRINCESS! Jeez!" Olivia heard barking in the background. "Sorry, it's just my puppies."

"Olivia," Elliot mouthed. "Come here for a second."

"One minute, El," Olivia said. "I'll call her once I get ONE MINUTE!" Elliot walked up to her and took the phone from her.

"What?" Olivia snapped. "Give. It."

"I'm sorry, the number you have reached is unavaliable. Please stand by. BEEEEP!" Elliot said.

"Okay, not cool, El! What?" Olivia snapped.

"Munch forgot his key. We should let him in," Elliot said.

"That's all?" Olivia said in disbelief. "Okay, you're fired as my boyfriend."

"Then you're fired as my girlfriend," Elliot said. "Just kidding." He kissed her on the forehead.

Munch banged on the door. "Come on, I can't wait out here forever," he shouted. Elliot unlocked the door. "One question: was that a real kiss or a conspiracy for _What Would You Do _or something?"

"You saw that?" Olivia said, panicked. "Please don't tell anyone, especially not Winona."

"My lips are sealed. You're so lucky that she's not you're partner," Munch said. "Obviously, if Iowa was so great, I'd live there. She's probably working for IAB. It's all a conspiracy, I can smell it. Like the Dr. Phil soundboard."

"I prefer the Judge Judy one myself," Olivia said. "It's hilarious. Sophie's sound guy showed me all these soundboards."

"Who's Sophie?" Munch said.

"Remember? She was at camp? Brown curly hair, pale but with rosy cheeks, tall?" Olivia said. "She's a reporter."

"Oh, yeah."

"Morning," Winona said, walking in. Today she was wearing a pair of khaki capri's with a faded "As American as Apple Pie" T-shirt. Her hair was in pigtails. Olivia winced. Was she a detective or a farm girl?

"Got anything for me?" she asked.

"No, it's early," Olivia said. "Most people get here around eight. But Cragen comes around seven thirty to set up for the day."

"Why are you here?" Winona asked.

"Why are you?" Olivia asked.

Winona shrugged. "I couldn't sleep, so I went to Starbucks and got a double-espresso macchiato, and then I _really _couldn't sleep, so I rode the crosstown bus a while and then I ran into Munch near the Palace hotel, and so we went here."

Olivia looked at the clock. Seven ten. She yawned. Already, she knew it was going to be a slow day.

"Want some coffee? I could make some," Munch offered.

"NO!" Olivia shouted. Everybody knew how awful Munch's coffee was. It tasted like a lovely combination of motor oil and radioactive waste with a slight undertone of sweaty socks.

"I'll take some," Winona said. Munch's face lit up. Olivia thought about letting her drink it, but even though she didn't like her all that much, she wasn't psycho. "If you know what's best for you, I reccomend you don't."

*****

Olivia sat working at her desk when Cragen called her name. "Olivia! This woman says she knows about a sexual assault."

"Hi, what can I do for you?" Olivia asked kindly.

The woman sniffled. "I'm here to report a rape. Is there any place we could talk privately?"

"Sure," Olivia said. She led her to an interview room. "Would you like some coffee? I could get you some."

"I'm fine, thanks," she said.

"What's your name?" Olivia asked.

"Elena," she said. "Elena Mayor."

"Wanna talk about what happened?"

"It was a couple of years ago. I didn't want to report it at first, 'cause I was embarrased, but after I saw the news article I thought it was the right thing to do," Elena explained. Olivia had a bad feeling.

"What news article?" she asked.

Elena dug around in her bag. "This one." She pulled out an "Us Weekly."

**LIANA HARRIS OPENS UP ABOUT "MESSED-UP" BROTHER **was the headline. Olivia thought she was going to throw up. She couldn't believe all this was happening, possibly because of her.

"I know it was him. I just know it," Elena insisted.

"Who?" Olivia asked.

"Liana Harris's brother," Elena said. "I read the article, did some research, and it all checks out. It's him. I know it. I go to New York for two weeks and this is what happens."

"You don't live here?"

"No, I live in Florida. When it happened, I was up here working on Wall Street. This guy just barged into my hotel room and raped me!" Elena exclaimed. She pointed to the small picture of Lowell to the right of Liana's headshot in the magazine. "It was him."

"What time did it happen?"

"Around six P.M, I was getting ready to go out with some friends," Elena said. After she was done explaining what happened, Olivia stood up. It was almost exactly like what happened in Sealview. "I don't know how this could have happened! I don't know him or Liana! I only bought one of Liana's CD's, and of course I saw Nicholas Harris's latest flub, but it was too bubblegum pop for me, so I gave it to my niece. Other than that, nothing."

"We'll take care of it," she assured her. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Actually, a cup of water would be nice. Some ice, please," she asked. Olivia guessed she was some sort of businesswoman.

"So, what've you got?" Elliot asked.

Olivia sighed. "Can we talk in the cribs? It's personal."

"Uh-oh," Elliot said. "I'm guessing this has to do with Sealview?"

Olivia nodded. Once they were upstairs, Olivia started to talk. "Elena clamed Harris raped her," she said. "It was a few months before Sealview, too."

"I can't believe it. Did she tell you what time it happened? We could call the warden and see if he was on his shift then."

"Around six," Olivia said. "Look her up. I'll see if anyone else saw him go into her hotel." She absentmindedly stood up, leaning on the remote to the TV Munch had brought in to watch his latest conspiracy theories when they were working late. Olivia saw an InCharge Debt Solutions commercial. It started with the standard collections phone call.

_"Hi Susan, this is Mark Brown from the debt collector's office?"_

_"Yeah, sorry I've been behind on my payment, things have been really bad lately."_

_"Have you considered calling In Charge? They'll work with you to come up with a reasonable solution."_

Then it cut to where a guy was standing in front of a blue background with the InCharge logo.

"Hi, I'm Matthew Parker from InCharge. If you're like Susan and need help getting out of debt, call the number below today. We'll get you the help that you need to get out of debt now. We can stop those phone calls. We'll lower your interest rates. So call InCharge now, and get back in charge of your debt."

_"Hi, is this InCharge?" _Susan was asking.

_"Thank you for calling!" _a woman said. _"What can I do for you?" _

Olivia froze. Wait-Matthew Parker? That name sounded familiar. She rewinded the commercial.

It was him. Olivia knew it. The sleazy C.O from Sealview. It was all the same. The Brooklyn accent, the slight beer belly, even the pushy attitude...it all checked out.

"ELLIOT!" Olivia shouted like a crazy person. Everybody stared at her, especially Winona. Well, she was crazy too, so she couldn't say anything :-)

"What?" Elliot said.

"You have to see this!" she insisted, practically shoving him up the stairs. She put the commercial back on.

"That's one of the CO's we investigated last year," Elliot said. "The guy with 15 porn subscriptions. Guess he's turned his life around."

"We should go talk to him," Olivia said. "You in?"

"Who's driving?"

"Me," she said.

"Where are you guys going?" Munch asked.

"To pay a visit to our old friend Matthew Parker," Elliot answered. "He's gotten into the debt counseling business."

*****

"InCharge Debt Solutions, Manhattan branch, how may I help you?" Nikki, the receptionist, asked. Olivia and Elliot flashed their police badges.

"Is Matthew Parker in?" Elliot asked.

Nikki nodded. "One moment please. Matthew, you have two visitors," she said into the phone. "Detectives..."

"Benson and Stabler," Olivia said.

"Um...did you hear that?" Nikki asked. "Yes, they're in the building. He'll just be one minute."

"Hello, Detectives," Matthew greeted them. "What do you need?"

"We need to talk to you," Olivia said. "I assume you remember me? You called me 'sweet cheeks.' I wish I could say the same for you, but your cheeks look like they could've used a couple trips to Planet Fitness."

"Hey, hey, chill out," Matthew said. "And can you keep your voice down? I've cleaned up my act in the past year. I'm well respected here, and I don't really want them finding out about my past, capice?"

"How about we ask the questions here? Do you know where Lowell Harris was around six P.M on the night of February 21 last year?" Matthew looked at Olivia like she was crazy.

"Detective, I don't even know where I was on six P.M last year."

"Look, Matthew, we know you want to keep quiet about your past. So help us out, and we'll help you out. If not..." Olivia let her voice trail off.

Matthew looked up at the ceiling. "Um...he said he was taking a break. Said there was something he needed taking care of," Matthew said. "Look, is he in some kind of trouble?"

"None of your business," Olivia snapped.

"Okay, sorry," Matthew said.

"Do you know where he went?" Elliot asked.

"He wouldn't say," he answered. "Sorry. Wish I could tell, you, believe me. That whole place was full of creeps. Until a year ago, I was one of them." Olivia was shocked. Nobody had admitted anything like that before.

"But don't worry, I've turned my life around," Matthew continued. "I live on the Upper East Side, work from nine to five, and help people get out of debt." Olivia fought the urge to yawn.

"I live in a one bedroom, one bath apartment on Park Avenue. You can look it up if you want. Do you have any ideas for new InCharge commercials? My supervisor, Amanda, thinks the ads are getting too boring. She says we need song and dance, not boring commentary. She calls it the 'Sam Waterston act.' Hey, do you watch Law and Order."

"We'll let you get back," Olivia said. "But I do watch Law and Order, actually. Since I got my iPhone, I've also been watching The Apprentice and Jon and Kate Plus Eight."

"The iPhone is amazing. I can watch my own commercials," Matthew bragged.

Elliot nodded. "Well, we don't want to keep you. We'll be in touch."

As they went into the elevator, Olivia said, "So, do you think that's grounds for arrest?"

"I'll talk to Kim. Get a warrant," Elliot said.

*****

"I've got the warrant!" Elliot said. "Let's go, Liv."

"Hold on," Cragen said. "Take Winona and Munch."

"How come?" Olivia asked.

"Backup," Cragen said simply. "The more people, the better."

"Where is he?" Elliot asked.

Olivia reached for her phone. "Officer Peyton texted me. He's at Saks Fifth Avenue." She giggled. "How...fruity."

"Go pick him up," Cragen ordered.

**Saks Fifth Avenue**

**Lobby**

**11:48 A.M**

"Subject in range. I repeat, subject in range," Officer Peyton said into his Walkie Talkie, ducking behind a rack of Coach purses. Olivia, Elliot, Winona, and John walked casually onto the marble floor as Lowell headed for the exit. Olivia and Elliot reached for their guns.

"Hey, Lowell," Olivia said, cornering him. "Going somewhere?"

"What do you guys want?" he said. Olivia grabbed his shopping back.

"Nice choice of attire," she said mockingly, holding up a pink Lacoste polo. I mean, pink, WTF?

"Quit it!" he snapped.

"Place your hands against the wall," Elliot ordered.

"Why?"

"Lowell Harris, you're under arrest for rape. You have the right to remain silent," Olivia said, reading him his rights. John and Winona took him out to the car. "Oh, one more thing?" She poked him in the chest with a pen. "You're fired."

_Money money money money money..._

_MOOONEY!_

*****

"So, Elena Mayor, huh?" Olivia said back at the precinct. "Got a thing for journalists?"

"I don't know who she is," Lowell said.

"Come on, Lowell, even I know who she is," Elliot said. "She's on ET every night. Your family's always in the limelight, you must know who she is."

"Did she dig up some dirt on you?" Olivia said. "Something you might not want the world to know? Maybe something having to do with Jenny Humphrey?"

"Uh, who's that?" Lowell asked innocently.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Please. She told me all about a certain incident with the pecan torte way back when I first moved here. You know, the reason Queller expelled you? I don't think you'd want that getting around."

"Look, I'd really appreciate it if you chilled out," Lowell snapped.

"And I'd really appreciate it if you were dropped down a cliff into a parking lot filled with barbed wire, but life just sucks, doesn't it?" Olivia snapped back.

_That got your attention, didn't it? _Elliot thought.

"Just say you did it, Lowell," Olivia said. "I might be from Monroe, but I know how things work on the Upper East Side. You do not want that getting around, so you raped Elena to keep her quiet. A confession would make this whole thing easier for you, me, Liana, and Jenny."

"I have some things I could hold over your head too, you know," Lowell said. "Let's just leave it at this. I know you guys are hooking up. You let the cat out of the bag, so will I. I lived on the Upper East Side too, _Detective Dumbass. _It's Gossip Girl country."

Olivia slapped him. "Fine, _C.O Cat Barf, _then why was your BFF Matthew Parker saying you were away at the time of the crime in question?"

"Okay, okay, let's all take a deep breath here," Elliot said, trying hard to be the "good cop." It was getting pretty hard under these circumstances. "My partner's having a bad day. You'll have to excuse her."

"Well, it's not like you guys are any classier," Lowell said. "Making out in the West Corridor at the Tower Hotel? That's real nice."

Olivia shoved him to the floor and started kicking him, like she had a few years ago.

"Hey! Stop!" he shouted.

Elliot knew she should stop her. But the truth was, he deserved it. A few minutes later, Cragen ran in.

"What the hell?" he shouted, pulling Olivia off Lowell. "Both of you! Take the afternoon off!" he demanded. "Avery's doing the interrogation." Olivia and Elliot slinked off.

"I don't really trust Winona with Harris," Elliot said once they were downstairs. "I wonder how it's going."

*****

"Now I want to help you, Harris, but you have to trust me, okay?" Winona said, speaking slowly like a 2nd grade teacher. "From your point of view, please tell me in your opinion what happened on the night of question, okay?"

From behind the partition, Casey groaned. "You've gotta be kidding me. "


	12. The Age of Guilt

**Supreme Court **

**Trial Part 50**

**People v. Lowell Harris**

**When Does This End? I'm Missing Dr. Phil!  
**

**3:12 P.M**

"Your honor, the people call Liana Harris to the witness stand," Casey said authoritatively. Liana walked to the stand carefully. No wonder, she was wearing hot pink Balenciaga heels with her black tweed Valentino business suit. Leave it to Liana to wear shoes that belonged on Legally Blonde with a conservative suit. Liana sat down and crossed her legs. When she noticed Lowell glaring at her, she smirked and waved.

"Ms. Harris, are you biologically related to the defendant?" Casey asked.

Liana nodded. "Yes," she said.

"What is your relation to him?"

"The defendant-Lowell-is my brother. Although I wish he wasn't," Liana muttered resentfully.

"OBJECTION!" Lowell's dumbass lawyer, Mr. Tellenbaum, shouted, shooting out of his seat.

"'Scuse me!" Liana snapped. "Would you like to have a rapist for a brother?"

"Your honor!" Mr. Tellenbaum protested.

"Would the jury disregard the witness's last statement," Judge Martha Andrews said. "And would the witness please refrain for making any more statements of that nature?"

Liana nodded.

"Next question, Ms. Novak," Judge Andrews continued.

"What do you say your reaction was when you found out the defendant was accused of rape?" Casey asked.

"Well, I was angry," Liana said. "I was embarrassed, I had to dress like freaking _Greta Garbo _to go out in public, and I felt betrayed, too. I felt like he just kind of let down our whole family, yanno? Our family's taken enough social bullets already thanks to my dad's dumb remake of _As You Like It_. Sorry, Dad. But give us a break already."

"Do you know where he was on the night in question?"

"No, I was in California at the time," Liana said. "But he deff commited crimes in the past. Such as embezzlement."

Casey continued asking her questions. Then Mr. Tellenbaum stepped up.

"Liana, you and Lowell don't have a good relationship, is that true?"

"Yes," Liana said.

"You said that Lowell was holding you back. This looks to me like just plain old sibling rivalry, am I right?" Liana looked at the floor.

"No, it's not," Liana insisted.

"Why don't you just tell the jury why you hate him so much?" Mr. Tellenbaum taunted. "Come on, don't be shy!"

"OBJECTION!" Casey shouted.

"Enough, Mr. Tellenbaum," Judge Andrews insisted.

"The defense rests."

"Ms. Harris, you may step down." Liana practically dashed out of the courtroom.

*****

Senator Nate Archibald was heading out of a hearing when he saw Liana Harris. Liana was a girl who went to Constance, and she was a singer. They had never really talked, she had moved back to Beverly Hills after graduation to go to UCLA. But when he needed help with a chem experiment, she was happy to help him out. He noticed she was upset.

"Hey, Liana," he asked.

"Hello, Senator Archibald," Liana said stiffly.

Nate laughed. "Nate's cool. Hey, are you okay?"

Liana shook her head. "No, I'm not. I just had to testify against my brother for rape."

"Ouch," Nate said sympathetically. "Don't worry, I've been there before. I was the one who turned my father in for embezzlement after he skipped town. I know all about criminal families. People spread all these rumors, like we were in the mob or something. It's ridiculous. Wanna talk about it?"

Liana shrugged. "Why not?"

"So what happened between you guys anyway?" Nate asked. "I knew you guys were always fighting, but I never knew what really happened."

Liana had never told anyone this. Ever. "Well...have you heard of the Lindsey fund?"

"For kids with leukemia? Sure," Nate said.

"Well, Lindsey is-was-my big sister," Liana admitted quietly. "She died when I was eight and she was fourteen. I looked up to her so much.

"She got leukemia before I was born. She had it for years. That's why my parents had Lowell, you know, for the bone marrow. It was like that book, _My Sister's Keeper? _When he was five, he was old enough for the operation. So he got a blood test. Turns out, he wasn't a match. That was Lindsey's last chance. She died the year after. I believed Lowell somehow killed her. So I hated him ever since."

"Come on, nobody hates five year olds," Nate said.

Liana shrugged. "I did. My aunt Marcie Louelle was a huge help. She stayed by Lindsey's side every day and took care of my mom when she was pregnant. She thought she was having a girl, so she figured she'd name her Louelle. When she had a boy, she figured Lowell was the closest thing."

"Who were you named after?" Nate asked.

"Linda Barnaby, my cousin. My mom thought Linda was too old-fashioned though, so she named me Liana instead."

"Wow," Nate said. "That's awful."

"Her picture's in my wallet," Liana said, pulling out a small picture of a smiling blonde girl. "That's her when she was in remission." She sniffled.

"She's pretty," Nate said. "I mean, well, not as pretty as you..." Uh oh. Not good. Not, not, not good. Liana was the type of girl who would totally ROFL at a comment like that.

"Nate, are you hitting on me?" Liana asked suspiciously (hopefully?).

"Uh...maybe," he said. Then he laughed.

"What about Blair?" Liana asked.

"We've been broken up a while, and I think she's better off with Chuck anyway."

"Oh my God," Liana said. "Nate Archibald, you are flirting with me!"

"Yeah, I am," he admitted jokingly. "Anyway, don't worry. I totally get where you're coming from. Please, I wrote the book on screwed up criminal families."

"And I co-wrote it," Liana joked. "Hey! Brain blast! We should write a book together! That would be awesome! On how you shouldn't judge people based on their families."

"That's just what I was thinking!" Nate said, astonished. "No way, do you have superpowers or something?"

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," Liana joked.

*****

"So what are we doing here?" Penelope asked Blair.

"My sources say Lowell Harris was spotted in a cab heading uptown. We need to get to the bottom of this," Blair insisted.

"Who's Lowell Harris?" Nelly Yuki asked.

"Liana Harris's brother!" Blair said.

"Who's Liana Harris?" Nelly asked.

"She's that hyper singer from Constance," Hazel said. "Duh. She was the MC for the Teen Choice Awards."

"Well, I didn't know!"

"Guys, stop fighting! Text me when you see him coming."

"Okay, what's going on, B? I don't even know what he looks like!" Nelly insisted.

"Shhh!" she insisted. She saw Lowell walk over to Chuck Bass and hand him an envelope.

*****

"What is this?" Chuck asked cooly. He wasn't even supposed to be talking to Lowell, as he was the jury foreman.

"Look, I'm guilty. That jury's gonna put me away for life and my parent's money can't get me out of this one. But all I need is one person to say I'm not guilty and I'm in the clear."

"What's in here?"

"Enough money to guarrantee you'll say I'm not guilty," Lowell said simply.

"I don't want your money," Chuck responded, throwing the envelope on the floor. "And you can forget about walking out of this one. I hope you enjoy the amendities at Rikers Island."

*****

Blair snapped a picture of the exchange and forwarded it to Gossip Girl, snickering. By tomorrow, everybody would know.

**Supreme Court**

**Trial Part 51**

**Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury, We Kindly Invite You To...oh, never mind.**

"Does the defense have a closing statement?" Judge Andrews asked. She might as well have asked if they had any last words. Lowell was going down. Twenty four witnesses testified against him. On his side? Two of his old, cough cough, "colleagues."

"Your honor, I apologize for interrupting these proceedings, but one last witness has yet to testify," Jack McCoy, the DA, said, bursting through the courtroom doors. The entire courtroom gasped.

Judge Andrews sighed. She was missing General Hospital, and she did not want to miss One Life to Live.

"Very well, carry on, Mr. McCoy."

"The people call Blair Cornelia Waldorf to the stand," he said, taking Casey's place.

Blair walked up to the witness stand.

"I understand you saw Mr. Harris in the park the other day?" Jack asked.

"Yes, sir, I did," Blair said. She smirked at Lowell.

"And what was he doing?"

"I saw him handing something to the jury foreman, Chuck Bass," Blair said.

"OBJECTION!" Mr. Tellenbaum said, jumping up. "I'm sorry, Your Honor, but I don't see any proof that Mr. Harris was ever in contact with Mr. Bass!"

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet," Blair said snidely.

Judge Andrews banged her gavel. "Ms. Waldorf!"

"The people present...Exhibit A." He lifted a sheet, revealing a blown-up Gossip Girl post of Chuck and Lowell. The entire courtroom gasped again. Lowell sunk into his chair.

"What is this?" Jack asked.

"It's a Gossip Girl blast," she explained. "Gossip Girl is a website that posts gossip and sightings about people on the Upper East Side. I spotted Chuck and Lowell in the park and took their picture. Then I sent it to Gossip Girl."

"Does the defense have anything to say about this?" Judge Andrews asked.

"No," Mr. Tellenbaum said dejectedly. Olivia grinned, surely she was going to ask for the jury's verdict.

"Well, I'm sorry, Mr. McCoy, but because of the circumstances I have no choice but to declare a mistrial. Mr. Harris, you are free to go with a thanks for your time," Judge Andrews said. One Life To Live, here she came!

*****

"Are you kidding me?" Olivia shouted. "Of course he's guilty! Blair said Lowell said to Chuck that he even SAID he was guilty! How could we lose this one? How could we?"

"Liv, calm down," Elliot said. "Even though he won't go to jail for what he did he'll still have to live with the guilt all the time. And plus there's going to be a media circus following him at all times now. He'll lose his mind."

"This isn't the time for jokes, El!" Liv shouted. Her phone started chiming annoyingly. All day reporters had been calling her to find out her opinion.

"Hello?!?" she screamed. "No comment! Leave me alone!" She slammed her phone down. "I freaking HATE Lowell Harris! Oh my God, I could kill him!"

"Well, don't," Elliot insisted. "I don't want you on trial for murder."

"I don't see how we could lose this case!"

"Well, Chuck was the jury foreman, after all. Judge Andrews would have to create a whole new jury," Elliot explained.

"You know what we should do?" Olivia said.

"Burn his house down?" Elliot joked, then wished he hadn't. Olivia might get some ideas.

"No, we should _buy _Sealview. That would put him in his place!" Olivia said, snickering.

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Elliot said sarcastically. "It's only up for a hundred million dollars."

"But we know someone that has that kind of money," Olivia insisted. She scrolled through her address book until she found Chuck's number.

"Hey...Chuck?" Olivia asked. "Yes, this is Olivia. Benson. I was at the trial? I have a business proposal for you..."

**1-6 Precinct**

**Bye, Bye, Winona!**

"I have had it with your crap!" Cragen insisted.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you asked me to do the interrogation," Winona said. Cragen had reviewed the interrogation tape and saw that Winona had asked Harris to "pull a few strings" to get her to meet Liana, her all time favorite singer.

"What the hell's the matter with you? This is a precinct, not some game!" Cragen insisted.

Munch and Casey watched in anticipation.

"Maybe Miss Iowa here will finally get the boot," Casey whispered hopefully.

Winona smirked.

"You don't belong in this squad," Cragen said dissaprovingly. "Pack your things and head back to computer crimes. Maybe Fin will give us another try."

Winona's smirk dissapeared. How was she going to expose Elliot and Olivia's relationship now?

"Move it!

**Sealview Correctional Facility**

**Saturday**

**1:24 P.M**

"When you told me you had a real estate proposal for me, I didn't expect this," Chuck sneered.

"Oh. God. Is that a rat?" Blair squealed as a rat darted across the prison floor.

"Look, I'm all for variety. But this place is simply not up to Bass Industries standards," he continued. "Tell me why I should invest millions of dollars in a run-down jail."

"Aah!" Blair squealed, jumping away from a roach in her black leather Ferragamo pumps. "Let's get out of here. Drinks at Socialista?"

"No, wait," Olivia insisted. She pulled out a floor plan. "I was thinking we could turn this property into an airport. It's a great location, once we level this building and buy some more land, we'll have even more space to work with, and there's nothing out here, so we won't violate any air space regulations. Think about it."

Chuck studied the plan. Then he looked at Olivia. Then at the plan again.

"I'll consider it. Run it by my advisors. They like your idea, we've got a deal," Chuck said, shaking Olivia's hand.

"You're kidding," Blair said.

"It could be a good investment," Chuck said, shrugging.

"So, I was thinking of meeting you for a primer...next Sunday good?" Olivia asked. Saturday was Liana's annual Tax Day party, and she wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Sure," Chuck said. Blair laughed nervously. "You've gotta be kidding me. You're buying this dump?"

"Yes, I am," Chuck said stubbornly."


	13. Realty Check

**A/N: Sorry for the super slow updates!!! Seriously i've been SUPER BUSY!!!!! **

**

* * *

**

**Balthazar**

**12:24 P.M**

"So, we would put the runways there, and the main building there?" Olivia said, pointing to areas on the blueprints.

"Right," Chuck confirmed, typing notes into his iPhone. "I've talked to several investors, they seemed very impressed with our idea."

"Really," Blair snorted. "Buying an old jail. Impressive."

"Look, it's not my fault you don't understand realty, but at least keep your mouth shut," Chuck insisted. Blair went back to her paté.

"Who?" Elliot asked.

"You, know, the regulars," Chuck said vaguely.

"Who are 'the regulars?'" Olivia asked.

"Maya and Mark Delomar, Eleanor, Lily, the Vanderbilts, the Archibalds, Liana's family, Barack Obama, Ty Pennington, and Donald Trump," he explained.

"Donald Trump? I thought you guys were rivals," Blair said.

"We were," Chuck said, sipping his vintage scotch. "But we've since made up and are excited to collaborate on this."

"Ty Pennington? Really?" Elliot said, studying the list of investors. "Mariska Hargitay and Chris Meloni? Aren't they on that show you like, Liv?"

"Law and Order: SVU? Yeah," Olivia said. "No way! I can't wait to meet Mariska. I got some people to invest, too," she insisted.

"You? Really?" Blair snapped.

"Me, really," Olivia retorted. "My friends from Montana, Sophie, Liana, Jessica Grillman, the squad members, Casey, Alex, all the people from camp, even Matthew Parker."

"Parker?" Elliot asked. "You actually asked _Parker _to invest? Was the the one who called you a fish?"

"He called you a fish?" Blair said, snorting. "Wow, that's _so _insulting. Not."

"Seriously, what was up with that whole 'fish' deal?" Elliot asked.

"Well, he owed me a favor and since he's so good with marketing, I figured he and Haylee should come up with some good ideas. They might involve show tunes, though. Beware."

Blair rolled her eyes.

"Even Liana wants to sell stock," Olivia insisted. "You know Priscilla tried to groom her to join the Barnaby cult, but some of her influence rubbed off on her."

"Who's Priscilla?" Chuck asked.

"Never mind. I forget we run in different circles."

"Until now," Blair murmured. "What? We have been spending a lot of time together lately. Especially cuz we hate each other."

"True," Olivia agreed. "Anyway, Priscilla's Liana's grandmother, who's all high-society and snobby. She tried to get Liana to go to finance school. She got out before things got ugly."

Elliot snickered.

Chuck scrolled through his BlackBerry. "So Karin's meeting us tomorrow at twelve at Sealview. Same with Spencer, the primary investors, and construction team. Hopefully we'll break ground in a week."

"A week?" Olivia snapped.

"This is Bass Industries," Chuck said.

"And who are Corrine and Spencer?"

"It's Karin. Karin LaFonda's a realtor from Brookline Properties, who's handling the sale, and Spencer McAdams is the accountant who's crunching the numbers," Chuck explained. He stacked the papers up and stuffed them in his briefcase. "So, you'll all be at Sealview tomorrow at twelve, got it?"

"Isn't that our day off?" Olivia whispered. "We were going to the beach."

"You're asking me to reschedule Donald Trump?" Chuck asked rhetorically.

"Twelve's good," Elliot said resignly.

"That's what I thought. Oh, Benson, bring your 'investors' too," Chuck reminded her.

"All right," Olivia said, rolling her eyes.

_Gossip Girl Voiceover_

_Looks like O and E have a new interest in the construction business. Careful, guys, when you start hanging out with B and C, you might walk into a hard-hat zone._

**Sealview Correctional Facility**

**12:00 On The Dot**

**Rats Go In Basements, Not Waldorfs**

"Mr. Bass, I believe everything's in order," one of Chuck's employees, Robert, said, writing something down. "We'll break ground next Saturday. Is there anything else you needed?"

"Can we have a groundbreaking party?" Liana squealed.

Easy, Eager Beaver.

"Uh, sure," Robert said, writing that down. "I'll call Sandra, the P.R person."

"GOOD MORNING, BASS INDUSTRIES!" Ty Pennington shouted into a megaphone.

"Ouchies!" Liana squealed. "Could he be any louder?"

"Ty!" Olivia said. "You came!"

"Hey! Umm...who are you?"

"I'm Detective Benson. I'm a huge fan of yours," Olivia gushed.

"So, we'd like to take a peek around the property so we know the best places to tear it down," Robert continued.

"Sure, Blair would be happy to show you around," Elliot said.

"No, I wouldn't," Blair snapped. "I am not going anywhere near that basement. I had to get a three-hour detox facial after the last time I was here."

"Oh, well, we can show ourselves around. What's there to see?" Robert chuckled.

"You're right," Olivia agreed. "How long will it take to build?"

"Approximately seven months," Robert assured her. "Nobody works faster than Ty's crew."

"Are we done with this little publicity stunt yet? I'm late for a board meeting," Blair insisted.

"It's not a publicity stunt," Olivia insisted.

Elliot checked the time. "Cragen wants us back. Liv, we should leave."

Olivia looked at Robert and Elliot. "Um..."

"Don't worry, we'll keep you posted," a younger guy said. He was actually pretty cute. He smiled at Olivia, inviting a glare from Elliot.

"And who are you?" he snapped.

If the younger guy was offended, he didn't show him. "Spencer McAdams, I'm Robert's assistant. Pleasure to meet you." He stuck out his hand but Elliot ignored it.

Sounds like someone's jealous today.

"See you soon," Olivia said.

**Two Months Later**

Always true to his word, Spencer DID keep Olivia posted. He called her every day to tell her how the airport was coming along.

"Who's calling you now?" Elliot asked one day as they were finishing up at work. He looked at Olivia's buzzing iPhone.

"Uh...Spencer," Olivia said. Elliot sighed in disapproval."What's your deal with him? He's nice, a good worker, and reliable."

"Yeah, but he's...I don't know. He reminds me of Stucky."

"Stucky? First of all, his name always sounded like a cartoon character to me. Second of all, Spencer's nothing like Stucky," Olivia insisted. "He's smart. He's friendly. He doesn't say 'Bing, Bang Bong,' which makes me want to cringe or laugh at how ridiculous it sounds. You two should go out for drinks sometime!"

"No way. There's something about him, I can smell it."

"Spencer doesn't smell," Olivia protested.

"Have you smelled him?" Elliot demanded.

"Chill! I didn't smell him. But he hung up his blazer one day and it didn't smell," Olivia said. "Jesus. What's with the Spanish Inquisition or whatever the hell it's called?"

"What's with you being Spencer's cheerleader all of a sudden?"

"Have you even been to Sealview since we broke ground?"

"A few times," Elliot protested.

"Once."

"So? There's nothing worth seeing yet," Elliot insisted.

"We just wired the framework."

"Before you started hanging out with Spencer, you didn't know the first thing about constructing!"

"So what? It's good stuff to know! Ugh!" she threw up her hands angrily. "You know what? I've had it with this. I don't need to justify who I hang out with or what common knowledge I posses just because it doesn't pass the Elliot Stabler test, okay?"

"Just tell me something. Is this whole project about screwing over Harris, or is something going on between you two?"

"What?" Olivia snapped. "There is nothing between me and Spencer. And it's not even about Harris anymore, it's about improving the air travel industry. Why let good land go to waste? In fact, I haven't heard from Harris since the travel. Maybe he finally gave up."

"I see the way he looks at you, Liv," Elliot insisted.

"Okay, I have had it!" Olivia shouted. "We all know you're paranoid and over protective, but, you know, it's okay if we have seperate interests and seperate friends. I am so sick of having to explain everything to you! You did it with the basement! You did it with reconnecting with my old friends, and now you're doing it with this! I'm DONE!"

"Liv, you know I was just trying to help you. You lied to me about the basement! You said nothing happened!"

"NO, Elliot! This is, in no FUCKING way, shape or form, related to the BASEMENT, so just get OUT!" she screamed.

"But-"

"GET OUT!"

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe. This would be a fun place to leave off...don't worry, El and Liv aren't broken up. I already almost went that route but my fans didn't like it, and i'm an E/O shipper so you know they will survive every squall. Have no fear. Anyway, next chapter will be the FINALE! It will be kind of long and full of surprises and cliffhangers for the sequel. Yes, there will be a sequel, and my lovely confidant Benson-Baby has helped me come up with some amazing ideas. I've already started writing it! Anyhoozle, the finale of the New Girl will be up soon, and I promise for faster updates, but school has been SOOO hard lately and I can't work on this from my iPod Touch, so since I am on the go it's kinda difficult to find time to sit down and write. But now that it's summer it will be so much easier to update! Please review!! Thanks a bunchies!**


	14. I Will Always Hate You

A/N: WOOT!! Both of my fics in the OMSVU series are done now!! I will work on the sequel, "Love the One You're With" now. However, since I'm going out of town they may not be up for a few weeks  Enjoy and review!!

**Le Café Francais**

**12:19 P.M**

"You kicked Elliot out of your house? Why?" Catherine asked, sipping her coffee.

"He was heckling me," Olivia said, grateful to have finally found a use for an SAT word.

"About what?" Jenny asked.

"The usual B.S! He thinks I'm hooking up with Spencer and found a way to relate it to what happened in the basement."

"I'm sorry, but you two just do not fit," Jenny said matter of factly. "He likes to know what you're doing every second of the day, like that old Miley Cyrus song, Bug in the Rug."

"Don't you mean Fly on the Wall?" Liana asked.

"Same thing. Face it, you two aren't a good match."

"Maybe you're right," Olivia murmured. It was the first time she had admitted it to herself. "I honestly don't get what's up with him lately. He thinks Spencer is like Stuckey."

"What the hell's a Stuckey?" Liana asked, giggling.

"Don't you remember Dale Stuckey?" Liv asked. "He was in our class. Anyway, last year he was this obnoxious whiny CSU tech who turned out to be a psychopath and tried to kill El. He went to the Ostroff Center, the mental-health place Eric van der Woodsen went."

"Wait, the same Dale who was in our Business in Action project?" Jenny asked. Olivia nodded. "No offense, Spencer does kind of look like Dale. They're both kind of cute in an annoying little brother way."

"They don't look a thing alike."

"Trust us, they do. Anyway, are you seeing a pattern here? You and Stabler get into a fight, then we have a debriefing at a coffee shop. Don't you think it's time to let him go already?"

"We work together, J. It would be kind of awkward."

Jenny threw up her hands. "Which is why dating a co worker never leads to anyplace good."

"How many times have you fought?" Catherine asked.

"Three," Liana said.

"No, it was two," Jenny insisted.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"I should call him and apologize," Olivia said.

"No! It wasn't your fault!" Jenny said. 'Liv, Elliot's hijacked your life. Why don't you focus your attention on another thing, like…the Sealview Airport grand opening party!"

"Obama's speaking," Liana said, flipping through some iNotes on her iPhone. "And we're getting catering from the Palace Hotel. I just love their tuna tartare. And we have a special request for grilled cheese with truffle oil mini sandwiches from Serena."

"It's gonna be great," Olivia agreed, grateful for a change of subject. "How many people are on the guest list?"

"Ummmm…four hundred and fifty," Liana said. "And two on the blacklist. Lowell and Maria Costamerez. I know she's in jail but better safe than sorry, right?"

"Where is Lowell, anyway? I haven't heard from him, thank God," Olivia said.

"I honestly don't know," Liana admitted. "Probably back in Beverly Hills. But he better stay away."

"If he comes to the party, he's dead," Olivia snapped. "And I'm a cop. I know how to kill someone and leave no evidence." She stabbed her scone angrily with a fork.

"I'll dump the body," Liana joked. "That asshole has screwed with all of us for way too long."

"Jeez Louise, what did that scone ever do to you?" Catherine said, walking back from the ladies' room.

"Sorry. Thinking about Harris pisses me off."

"Doesn't he all," Jenny joked. "I'm sure I've told you all this before, but in middle school he put walnuts in my cookie batter in home ec. That's how he got expelled."

"Yeah, you have," Olivia said. "But that doesn't surprise me."

"Seriously, Liv." Jenny put her hand on her shoulder. "When in the last half a year have you had a drama-free time with Elliot?" Olivia thought back. Jenny had a point. They had either been taking part in a take-down or bickering about something. In fact, they started acting less like a couple and more like…two people who worked together.

They could pretend the last twenty years hadn't changed them at all. But they had. So much had happened to them that it was impossible to pick up where they had left off at the end of senior year. It also was possible that they just didn't fit together anymore. Olivia knew she had to end things for her own good.

The Next Day

"Liv, we need to talk," Elliot insisted on their way out of work.

"Yeah we do," Olivia agreed.

"I just wanted to say-"

"El, I can't do this anymore," she said quickly.

"Do…what?" he asked.

"I can't…we can't…be in a relationship anymore," she said quietly. "I know we both want to go back to how things were before everything got all screwed up, but we can't. And I'm sorry, but because of all that we've been through, I just think we're better off just being work partners."

"Liv, why can't we work it out?"

"Because it's exhausting!" Olivia snapped. "Since I told you what happened at Sealview, you've been acting like one wrong move and I'll break or something. I just think it'd be for the best."

"Liv!" he said.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow," she said sadly before the doors closed behind her. Once she was out of the precinct, she pulled out her iPhone and dialed Jenny's number.

"Well, I ended it," she said, wiping away tears. "You happy?"

*****

"I'm so sorry," Jenny consoled her.

"Don't be," Olivia said automatically. "It's for the best."

_It's for the best. It's for the best. It's for the best._

That's what she kept telling herself for the next two days. But she couldn't get out of her head the look of shock and hurt on El's face. Why had they broken up? Was it just another case of Liv not wanting help even when she needed it? Right now, she definitely needed help.

The past two days had been awkward, to say the least. They did all of their work without really talking to each other or even looking each other in the eye. It was even worse than earlier in the year. Any and all chemistry between them was gone. And their work suffered because of it. It wasn't that she was having trouble doing her job, but it wasn't easy working with someone you couldn't talk to.

Now, she was getting ready for the grand opening of Sealview International Airport. This was supposed to be the night she put the past behind her for good. All the events of last year would be forgotten. But she wasn't exactly in the party mood.

She glanced at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a blue halter dress that Jenny had made her and looked great. Well, as great as she could look while she was miserable.

Olivia put her silver Michael Kors heels on. She heard a knock at the door.

"Jenny, you're not pickng me up until seven!" she shouted as she opened the door. "El. What are you doing here?" El walked into her living room.

"Liv, I couldn't stop thinking about you," he said in a rush. 'I know everything's all messed up. We can't go back, but we can move on. Liv, I love you. I've loved you since I first saw you. I'm sorry for the mistakes I've made. I really want to make this work because you're everything to me." Olivia looked up.

"El, I'm sorry, too. I know have a ton of issues and I might be bipolar but I love you too. I'm so sorry." She wiped a tear from her face. "It's not always gonna be easy. But I'm willing to give it another try if you are. And I'd like you to be my date for the Sealview party tonight."

"Livvy," Elliot said, hugging her, "There's nothing else I'd rather do."

"Well, come on then," she said. "We've got a party to attend."

Sealview Correctional Facility

Oopsie Daisy. Let's try that again…

Sealview International Airport

7:45 P.M

"You're here!" Liana said. "And…you brought Elliot." Olivia nodded. "Well, come on! Obama's speaking in a few minutes."

"Wow, Chuck really outdid himself," Elliot said.

"No kidding! Wow. This place looks amazing."

On the stage they had set up, Barack Obama tapped the microphone. "Hello? Is this thing on?" he joked.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming today. Tonight is a celebration of new beginnings. New beginnings are what I pride myself on." He talked on and on for a couple minutes about change and putting the past behind. "Therefore, with no further ado, welcome to the new Sealview International Airport!" Everybody cheered.

"Come on, El," Olivia said. "Let's go grab some drinks in the observatory."

"Works for me!"

Airport Main Gates

8:30 P.M

Dorota, Blair's old maid, had been instated as the "bouncer" along with a couple of Obama's secret service agents.

"Hi," some random guy said. Dorota ignored him and kept reading one of her Polish romance novels. "Hello? Anyone home?"

Dorota looked up. The guy looked like the person who Olivia had told her not to let in.

"You want to go in?" she asked.

"Um, that would make sense, considering I'm here…" Do Not Let In said.

She looked at the "Do Not Let In" list. Apparently, Do Not Let In was Lowell Harris. "I'm sorry, um, Lowell, but I no let you in."

"Why the hell not?" Lowell said.

"I…I don't know," she admitted, confused. "But you are on the…nobody likes you list. Mees Olivia say…do not let Lowell give you problems."

"What 'problems' did she mean?"

"Uh…she no say. I'm sorry," Dorota apologized. "Look, I call Meester Chuck right now and…how you say…clear the air." She texted Chuck. A few minutes later, he stormed outside.

"What are you doing here, Harris?" Chuck snapped. "All you do is cause problems for everybody and we're all sick of it."

"What are you talking about?" Harris asked.

"Don't try to pretend like you're so great. We've all decided that the only way for you to stop being an asshole is to leave. For good."

"Huh?"

"I'll give you $500,000 if you leave town tonight and don't contact any of us again," Chuck offered. "If you get out of here, the money's yours."

"Fine," Harris sighed. "See you, Chuck."

"It's Mr. Bass to you," Chuck answered.

*****

"I've always loved airports," Olivia sighed. "They're so…majestic at night." She looked out at the stars.

"I agree," Elliot agreed.

"Really? You don't think it's cheesy?"

"No, they're pretty neat. But do you know what makes it even better?"

Liv smiled shyly.

"You, of course." Elliot pulled her closer and kissed her.

"Great party, O," Penelope Shafai, one of the notorious former "mean girls," said, interrupting them. They immediately stopped kissing. "I didn't think you could pull it off, but you did. And you're still _classy, _I see." She sneered.

"Well, how would you define classy?" Olivia snapped. "Hooking up with your dad's old client twenty years ago? Oh, and thank you." She rolled her eyes once she had left. "How much longer does this have to go on for? Haven't we been through enough already?" Olivia sighed. "Look, El, I'm all for a relationship, but I don't think we should go public just yet. Let's take things slow. If we try to rush into things, it's a recipe for disaster."

"I agree," El said. "That sounds good."

"Hey, guys!" Jenny called. "Quit hiding up there and join the party!"

Liv giggled. "I guess we should go. After all I want to check the place out for myself."

One Week Later

_Gossip Girl Voiceover: It's not only the seasons that change in New York, it's the people, too. Some people see what was there all along. _

"Liv, you really didn't have to do this," Elliot said.

"Do what? Convince Cragen to give us a week off and then take you on vacation to Montana? Of course I did," Olivia said as she accelerated the car down the highway. "I got discounted airfare and a free room for us. It's an offer I couldn't refuse."

"Well, thanks a lot. The last few months have been crazy. I need a vacation, especially with the girl I love." He kissed Olivia on the cheek.

"Whoa! No distracting the driver!" she chided playfully. "We can wait until later for that."

"I still can't get over how awesome this place looks," Elliot gushed as they walked towards their gate.

"Me either," she said. "It's just how we planned it! We did it, El. And apparently it worked, because nobody's heard from Harris in weeks."

_Some people realize they're better off not around at all._

"Thank God," El said.

"It's about time he got out of here," Olivia agreed. "Bye, bye, Harris. You're sure to be missed. Not."

_And some people find the most unexpected thing possible…_

*****

"Liv, I'll check us in if you bring the bags up," Elliot offered.

"Sure," she said cheerfully. She had taken a nap on the plane ride over, and it definitely refreshed her. She wheeled her and Elliot's bags over to the bellhop, Joe.

Joe the Bellhop looked at her for a long time. "Are you…Olivia Benson?" he asked slowly.

"Um, yeah?" she asked. Hello, creep!

"Ms. Benson, I'm Joe Hollister." He stuck out a hand. "I'm your father"

_Don't worry. I'll always be around. After all, it looks like things are just getting interesting around here._

_You know you love me. _

_  
XO XO,_

_Gossip Girl. _

A/N: OMG!!! Now both of my fics are done!!! I've started working on the sequel, "Love the One You're With." Yes, there's a sequel. I wouldn't leave it hanging like this now would I? Sorry for the slow updates, but thanks for hanging in here! And special thanks to Sam and Dani for your great support and ideas!!! Please review!!! XOXO!


End file.
